Second is the Craziest
by teemedup
Summary: This is the second story in my Chronicles of the Imprinted series. Rachel moves back home for the summer and meets hot but too young Paul. He's sexy but she refuses to date someone her brother's age! Ugh!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_**Welcome, welcome, welcome to my new story. It is the second in my Chronicles of the Imprinted Series so if you haven't read the first one entitled "First is the Sweetest" my Kim and Jared story then what are you doing here? Go to my porfile and read it silly! Lol anyway you guys will find that Rachel is not as sweet as Kim, in fact this chick is seriously crazy. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel (21 in 2007) and Paul (17 in 2007)<p>

**Rachel's POV**

_Ahh La Push, the love and bane of my existence_. I chuckled at my dramatic musings. It was summer vacation and I was finally headed back home. I had tried to avoid it but I felt guilty because I knew my dad really missed me as did my brother Jake. To be honest I missed them too. I felt bad but it was so hard for me to be there in that house with memories of my mom. I missed her so much. I sighed and parked in front of the house. I inhaled quickly and stepped out of the car. The door opened and I see this huge guy run out.

"RACHHH!" he yelled and scooped me up in his arms. I tried to scream but he knocked the breath out of me. As I fought to stay conscious I heard my dad chuckle from the porch.

"Jake put her down. I don't think she can breathe," he said.

"Oh sorry," he said quickly and released me. I almost fell over but he grabbed my arms and steadied me. I looked up to study his face. I recognized Jake immediately but instead of looking like my 17 year-old younger brother he looked more like a 25 year-old man. His boyish features were gone showing harsh planes and angles. I also realized I was craning my neck and he had to be at least 6'6 to my 5'5.

"Jake?" I questioned. "Wow." I was speechless and he laughed. I reached my hands up to touch his face.

"You're freaking _huge_! What the hell happened?" I asked and then decided I didn't care. I threw my arms around his waist and squeezed him for all I was worth. He laughed and hugged me back gently this time. I let him go and ran over to my dad and hugged him.

"Daddy," I said burying my face in his neck. "I missed you." I whispered trying not to tear up.

"I missed you too Rach," he said and I could hear the emotion clogging up his voice as well. I stayed there for another minute and then pulled back.

"Well enough with all this mushy stuff. Hey, Jolly Green Giant can you help me get my stuff out the car?" I asked.

"There's the Rachel we all know and love," Jake said sarcastically and my dad laughed.

"Gosh Jake I'm gone for a year and you just shoot up! What have you been feeding him dad?" I asked. My dad smiled but he quickly changed the subject. Hmmm suspicious but I decided not to push it. I would find out eventually. My two guys weren't very good at keeping secrets for me.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving," Jake said carrying my three huge bags as if they weighed next to nothing. We went in the house and I cooked dinner while I talked to dad and Jake in the kitchen.

"Jake I can't believe you cut your hair," I said. He smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers through his cropped hair.

"No I like it," I said encouragingly. "I just can't get over how different you look. The girls must be all over you!" I said jokingly. He laughed too but not before I saw a shadow pass over his eyes. I glanced questioningly at my dad and he shook his head slightly. Okaayy. Something weird is definitely going on here. Maybe I should come home more often.

"Oook. Well dinner's ready," I announced. Jake bounded over to the stove and piled giant piles of food onto his plate. My eyes got big at how he immediately began to wolf it down. "That's actually kind of gross Jake."

"Take it as a compliment to your exemplary cooking skills," he said with a mouthful of food. I laughed and fixed my dad and me considerably smaller plates.

Later on that night I unpacked my things and looked around my room. It was still the exact same as if no one had been in here since I left. I sighed and took my long hair out of the ponytail and massaged my scalp like to soothe myself. I went over to my drawer and pulled out a picture of my mom, my sister Rebecca, and Jake when he was a baby. I smiled to myself and traced her face. We each got a piece of our mom. Jake had her eyes, Becca had her smile, and I had her hair. Thick and wavy with a slight curl. Of course I thought it looked better on her but dad assured me that I looked beautiful too. I also had the paler skin of my mother and high cheek bones with big brown eyes. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I missed her so much. I don't think the pain ever lessened I just learned to ignore it better. I felt worse for Jake who never really got the chance to know her. He was so young when she died. I heard a knock on the door and quickly hid the picture again.

"Come in," I said hoping my voice sounded normal. My dad rolled in and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're home," he said. I smiled.

"Yeah me too dad," I said. "So how have you guys been? I mean what's going on with Jake?" I asked. He looked away.

"There's nothing wrong. He's just going through teenage stuff and a really big growth spurt." I laughed at that.

"I guess he's been eating his wheaties," I said. We stared at each other for a second and laughed as we heard Jake's loud snores coming from the next room.

"Anyway sweetheart, get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow," he said. I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Night daddy," I said. He smiled and rolled out of the room. I closed the door behind him and took off my clothes and threw on a sports bra and some shorts. I lay down and sighed inhaling the familiar smell of the house. Before I knew it I was sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Rachel's going to find our sooner or later about the wolves, what's she gonna do? Weiver guys! Let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _Oh yay I'm glad you guys are liking it so far, I hope I don't disappoint. BTW if you want to see a picture of Rachel then I have one on my profile. Don't worry this story is completely done so you don't have to worry about me not updating for long spans of time but the end of this week will be kind of busy for me so I might not update this weekend. Don't worry I'll give you enough just to whet your appetite until I get back. Until then enjoy the story...and no Rachel is not psychotic she's just..feisty...so she's crazy in a good way lol. Enough of my talking read on...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and glanced at my clock. It was 9 am. I stretched and took off my shorts and threw on my yoga pants. I was used to walking around the house like this and it was only my dad and Jake who didn't care what I looked like. I started up breakfast and made a pot of coffee for my dad. I looked in the fridge and sighed.<p>

_Mental note. Buy some fruits and veggies_. I was into a well balanced diet and I tried to stay away from unhealthy foods. I was a little chubby growing up but now I was slender. Still a bit curvy but my body was toned now.

"Good morning sweetheart," my dad said.

"Morning dad. Looks like I'm going to have to go to the store. I don't know how you and Jake survive with all this junk food," I said. He laughed. Jake came in the room still looking half asleep.

"Hey sleepyhead," I said. He scrunched his nose then frowned when he looked at me.

"Jeeze Rach put some clothes on," he complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Neither you nor dad care about my goodies so I'm fine," I said putting my hair up in a high ponytail. "Besides I do yoga in the morning and this is my outfit."

"Yeah well the guys come over sometimes and I don't want them checking out my sister," he said sounding petulant. I laughed.

"Jake, I do not want any of your 17 year-old friends. Please believe that," I said. I went into the living room and started my yoga music. I did my positions and movements for 45 minutes. It relaxed me. I tended to have anger issues and though I learned how to control my temper if I got mad enough I would unleash it and I felt bad for the person who got in my way. After I was done I took a shower and washed my hair. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and left my hair out to air dry.

I went into the living room and saw my dad sitting and watching TV. "Hey dad where's Jake?" I asked.

"Out by first beach," he said. I walked outside and inhaled. I loved the smells of this place. I smiled to myself and walked over to the beach. As I got closer I saw Jake leaning over a car but I also heard three other guys voices as I got closer and was curious as to who they were.

"Hey Jakey," I said using his childhood nickname. He groaned and came from under the hood of the car. My brother can't even stay away from a car on the beach, which reminded me I needed him to take a look at Bessie.

"Hey. Embry and Quil you remember my sister Rachel?" he asked. I turned to see two huge guys grinning at me.

"Rach! How are you?" one of them asked and pulled me for a bear hug.

"Gah!" I said and he laughed and put me down.

"Oh my gosh! _Quil_? Look at you! Gosh you're huge!" I said. I realized none of them were wearing shirts and they all had beautiful tanned skin with huge muscles. Each of them was at least 6'4 or taller.

"Rachel!" Embry said and hugged me a little softer. I sighed in relief and hugged him back.

"Gosh I guess that means I can't tease you guys for being little anymore," I said smiling. He put his arm around me and I turned to see another guy. My heart immediately fluttered and I wondered at my reaction.

"Oh and this is Paul Lionel," he said. I looked up and was startled. It was almost as if time had stopped and it was just us two. The only thing that kept me in reality was Embry's hot arm around my shoulders. Paul continued to stare at me as if in awe and I felt Embry tense and then laugh beside me. I also thought I heard Jake growl and yet through all of this Paul was still staring. I felt the heat rising up to my cheeks and I finally glanced away.

"Oh this is priceless," I heard Quil say and he and Embry continued to laugh.

"No fucking way Paul!" I heard Jake yell. "She's my sister! I don't want her in this!" I looked over at him and noticed his hands in fists and he was shaking slightly.

"It's not like I can help it Jake!" Paul said defensively and I shivered at the deep timbre of his voice.

"Yes you can! Stay away from her!" he said. I frowned and walked over to Jake.

"Jake what's wrong? Calm down," I said but he continued to look past me and glare at Paul. I turned to look at him too and noticed him torn between looking at me and glaring back at Jake.

"Stop looking at her!" Jake yelled and began to shake more. Paul reached us in two steps and yanked me behind him.

"Jake! Calm down or you'll hurt her," he said fiercely shaking a bit himself. Jake immediately started to calm down.

"Rachel, go home," he said in a voice I never heard from him before.

"B..but I," I stuttered.

"Now!" he said and I complied with haste. Seconds later I heard a…howl? I ran even faster until I got back to the house. I looked at my dad who was sitting in the living room and he glanced up at me.

"Rachel…what's wrong? What happened?" he asked. I shook my head slowly and sat down.

"I don't know," I said quietly. "I think I need to go lay down." I knew my dad was worried but I was too confused to comfort him. Who was that guy? Why was he looking at me like that? It was almost as if he... loved me. But that can't be right. I shook my head and lay down on my bed. Paul…hmmm.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no Paul imprinted on Rachel and Jake is mad. Will he try to keep them apart? Are he and Paul gonna fight? What's Rachel gonna do? Lol (ladies and gentlemen this is called "instigating") Anywho you know what to do. Weiver! (For those of you who don't know that's review backwards)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Shout out to one of the best reviewers ever gabycaldemeraz. She's so awesome! So here's Paul's POV just for you!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

"And then she made me this awesome picture. I really think she should be an artist. I might have to talk to Emily about it," Quil went on. I rolled my eyes. God save me from wolves and their imprints. If I had to hear one more thing about a three-year-old I think I would gag myself.

"Alright already Quil. Can you go two seconds without telling us about Claire? We know she's adorable," I said. He smiled.

"There's no need to be jealous Paul. You'll find yourself a Claire someday," he said. I snorted.

"Please. God willing I will never get an imprint. Then I'll sound just as stupid as you," I said. Embry snorted and I saw Jake grimace. Imprinting was a hard subject to talk to him about because the one girl he loved was in love with and marrying a vampire. He wanted so badly to imprint on her but it just wasn't meant to be. I for one think he's lucky. What's the big deal about imprinting anyway? There are plenty of girls who are willing to give it up without worrying about being soul mates or none of that sappy bullshit.

"I can't wait for you to eat your words," Quil said. I inhaled deeply and then frowned. What was that smell? I couldn't quite determine it but it was incredible. My extra wolf senses made it easy to pick up smells. I glanced around to see if anybody else could smell it but nobody looked out of the ordinary. Suddenly it got closer and I turned to see the profile of a girl.

"Hey Jakey," she said walking in. I inhaled deeply and was bombarded with the smell of jasmine. Why did I know it was jasmine? I have no idea but that's what she smelled like and it was delicious. Jake groaned at her nickname and then introduced her to Quil and Embry. I watched her as she hugged them and laughed. She had to be about 5'5 with inky black hair that was long, thick, and wavy. She had a sexy little ass that wasn't too big but just enough to make me stifle a growl. I could imagine it filling my hands. Her skin wasn't the same russet color as ours, it was a few shades lighter and her calves were toned. She laughed at something and I shivered. _What the hell?_ What's wrong with me? Who is this chick?

She turned to me and smiled as Embry put his arm around her. I heard her heart speed up and I wondered at the reaction.

"Oh and this is Paul Lionel," Jake said and once I looked into her eyes I was lost. I almost couldn't breathe as I looked upon her heartbreakingly beautiful face. She had high cheek bones that began to turn a little red at my stare and dark brown eyes that were fringed with the darkest and longest eye lashes I've ever seen. Her smile revealed a pair of perfectly straight and white teeth with one dimple in her left cheek. Her hair framed her face in riotous waves that I longed to run my fingers through. Thoughts of my pack? Gone. Thoughts of other girls? Non-existent. She was everything and they were far seconds to her. She was mine. This beautiful angel was mine. She finally got embarrassed enough to look away and I wanted to howl at the loss.

"Oh this is priceless," I heard Quil say as he and Embry laughed and Jake growled as he realized what I had done.

"No fucking way Paul!" Jake yelled and I didn't spare him a glance but I stiffened a little. "She's my sister! I don't want her in this!" I finally glanced at him and saw he was really angry. His hands were in fists and he was shaking. His sister? I prayed he could control himself and I tried to sound calm.

"It's not like I can help it Jake!" I said.

"Yes you can! Stay away from her!" he said. My heart skipped a beat as Rachel walked over to him. What if he lost control and phased? What if he hurt her?

"Jake what's wrong? Calm down," her melodious voice said. I looked at her and then looked at Jake back and forth. Not wanting to take my eyes of her but at the same time trying to gage Jake's reaction to see if he was going to lose control. I glared at him hoping he would take the hint to relax. But I couldn't help myself, I had to make sure she was okay. Her distress made my heart ache.

"Stop looking at her!" Jake yelled and shook even more. I had enough and I didn't trust him with her safety. I walked over quickly and grabbed her arm thrusting her behind me. If he phased I was strong enough to take it. I couldn't imagine what would happen to Rachel. That was enough to set me off.

"Jake! Calm down or you'll hurt her," I said and felt the anger coursing through me as well. Jake started to reluctantly calm down but he turned his fierce gaze to Rachel.

"Rachel, go home," he said in his Alpha voice. I was surprised to hear him use it.

"B…but I," she stuttered.

"Now!" he said and she hurriedly ran around me and back through the woods. I listened to her footsteps and held my breath until she disappeared into the trees. I looked back at Jake and he growled and exploded. I let the anger fill me and I exploded as well and howled.

_You're going to stay away from her._ Jake growled baring his fangs and stalking me.

_Like hell_. I thought and growled back. How dare he try to keep her from me? She's mine! Jake snapped at me for that.

_Jake. Paul._ I heard another voice say. It was Sam. _Get to my house now!_ It was an order and as much as I wanted to stay and see if Rachel was okay I had to obey. I ran to Sam's house with Jake close on my heels letting me hear his angry thoughts. I wanted to react but I was sure if I hurt her brother Rachel would be angry with me.

_It's not her you should be worried about._ Jake snapped. We made it to Sam's house in a matter of minutes and he was there with a pair of shorts for both of us. I phased back and threw on the shorts and Jake did too. Quil and Embry weren't far behind us in wolf form and they phased back. Lucky for them they remembered to take off their pants and didn't destroy them. Dammit that's another pair of pants I need to buy. I really have to control my temper.

"What's going on with you two?" Sam asked and Jake didn't talk to continued to glare at me.

"He imprinted on Rachel," Embry said smiling.

"Rachel?" Sam asked confused. "You're sister?" he asked Jake. Jake growled and nodded. Emily walked out of the house and Sam immediately pulled her to his side. I wished my imprint was here so I could hold her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Paul imprinted on Jake's sister," Quil laughed and I growled at him.

"Oh Paul, that's wonderful!" Emily said. Leave it to Emily to be excited. She was always hoping for us to settle down and be in love. Of course I wasn't looking forward to it but after seeing Rachel I could definitely get used to it.

"No it's not. I didn't want her to be a part of all this. Me or Billy," Jake said. I tried to feel bad for him but I was too happy.

"Why don't you guys come inside for some food?" Emily said. Quil and Embry rushed past us but Jake, Sam, Emily, and I stayed outside.

"Jake, it's not like Paul could control it," Emily said then smiled. "Besides, shouldn't you be happy to know your sister is loved by someone you know you can trust with your life? And it would've been hard for you and Billy to keep this secret from her. Now you don't have to."

"Yeah I'm happy that my sister now has my quick tempered, asshole, manwhore of a friend to look after her," he said sarcastically. I growled at that.

"Jake that's enough," Sam said but he looked like he wanted to laugh.

"I know you may not like it at first Jake but it'll all work out. You'll see. And don't you want your sister to be happy and stay here? I know you missed her while she was away," Emily said walking to him and placing her hand on his arm. Jake sighed and I knew he was done being angry.

"Fine. But if you hurt her Paul I'll kill you," he said. I shrugged.

"If I hurt her I deserve to die," I said. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear old Paul, he's in love for the first time in his life and it's one of his best friends sisters! Ahhh. I sure hope he doesn't hurt her otherwise Jake'll make good on his promise. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to weiver!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _Hey guys I'm back again and thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

I woke up to the sound of talking coming from the living room. I glanced at the clock to see it was around 2. I yawned and stretched and got out of bed. I went into the living room and the voices immediately stopped. I saw my dad talking to a towering, shirtless man. He turned around and I recognized him as Sam Uley. Last I heard he was dating Leah Clearwater but then he disappeared for a few months and dumped her for her cousin Emily. Harsh.

"Rachel, you remember Sam?" my dad said. I nodded.

"It's nice to see you again Sam," I said politely.

"Same Rachel," he said.

"Sam came over to invite you to dinner at his and Emily's house tonight," dad said. I glanced at Sam curiously and arched an eyebrow.

"Well Jake asked if you wanted to come. To meet more of his friends and maybe you and Emily and Kim will hit it off. He would've invited you but right now he's stuffing his face with Emily's cooking," he said chuckling. I saw the love in his eyes as soon as he mentioned Emily's name and I envied her. I wish I could have someone love me like that. Suddenly Paul appeared in my head and I mentally frowned. Why was I thinking about him? Sam looked at me almost as if he knew what happened.

"Sure why not," I said nonchalantly.

"Okay. I'll send someone over to get you around 6," he said. I nodded. "Billy," he said and then left. That was weird. I glanced over at my dad and noticed he was looking at me oddly.

"Since when does Jake hang out with Sam?" I asked. My dad smiled a little.

"He is a sort of…mentor to Jake and his friends. And his fiancée Emily enjoys having them over to cook for them," he said. Fiancée? Hmmm.

For some reason I decided I wanted to look nice when I went over to Emily's. Not for any particular reason…_yeah right!_ I had this tightening in the pit of my stomach and I felt really anxious. I decided to put a head band around my head and traded my shorts for some jeans and a white v-neck shirt. The girls needed some attention too! I didn't want to put on any make-up because I thought maybe I would look a little too eager. So I grabbed my sandals and put them on and ran some lip gloss over my lips. I looked in the mirror and shrugged. _Not too shabby._

"Rachel," my dad called. "You're escort is here." I rolled my eyes at that one. I went downstairs and I could immediately feel my heart knocking against my ribcage. _What the…_? And then I realized why. Standing in the living room with Billy was Paul Lionel. Gosh he was yummy. He was now wearing a black t-shirt, much to my disappointment, with a pair of cargo shorts and some tennis shoes. I smiled slightly at him.

"Nice to see you again Paul," I said. His face completely lit up when he looked at me. He looked me up and down appreciatively and I cocked an eyebrow at his boldness. He just smiled.

"You too Rachel," then he turned to look at my father. "Alright Billy I'll see you later." I went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Bye daddy. I have some leftovers in the fridge for you so there's no excuse to order pizza," I chided. He laughed.

"Oh darn."

I followed Paul out the door and we walked in companionable silence for a minute. Never one to be quiet for too long I turned to speak and was shocked to realize he was staring at me again.

"So are you gonna tell me what was up with you and my brother earlier?" I asked.

"Uhhh…" he started and shoved his hands in his pockets. I stopped walking and crossed my arms to look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me," I said when he still hadn't spoken.

"Look I'll tell you I promise. Just not now. I have to…figure some things out first," he said.

I humphed and continued walking. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the right. "It's over here." He said smiling a little. I glared and snatched my arm away from him. He chuckled and I wanted to kick him. He was infuriating. I hate being left out and I knew that he and my brother were keeping something from me. Why was Jake so mad earlier? And if he told Paul to stay away from me then why wasn't he the one bringing me to Sam and Emily's? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I was surprised to realize we were there. Paul put his hand on my back and led me to the stairs. The heat from his hand made me shiver involuntarily. Why was he so hot?

I walked in to see a small kitchen with a woman placing food on the table. She was beautiful with long black hair and dark skin. When she turned to the side I gasped quietly at the horrible scars on her face. Then I realized she must be Emily Young, Sam's fiancée. I heard she got mauled by a bear last year and I felt bad for her. She looked up at smiled at me.

"Oh Rachel. I'm so glad you could make it," she said coming over and enveloping me in a hug.

"Thank you for having me over," I said politely. There was another girl in the house who I didn't see at first. She had the same complexion as Emily with her hair in a bun. She was pretty in a non-classical way but there was just something about her that got more attractive the longer you looked.

"Oh and this is Kim," she said. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I said holding out my hand. She knocked it away and hugged me too.

"None of that. We're family. Jake is like a brother to me," she said. I laughed.

"You can take him completely off my hands if you'd like," I said.

"Hey!" I heard from the living room. I turned and 6 giants strolled in. it really was mind boggling. They were all gorgeous with bulging muscles and short hair. Jake came over to me and frowned at something. I realized Paul's hand found its way to my back again but he just stood his ground and looked back at Jake not moving. I could've sworn I heard a growl.

"Rachel you already know Quil and Embry and you met Sam. This is Jared, Kim's boyfriend," Emily said. Jared looking adoringly at Kim and she walked to his side.

"Well now that we've got the introductions out of the way let's eat!" Quil said. Sam just rolled his eyes while the rest of us laughed. Somehow I was seated next to Paul and I had problems controlling my heartbeat when his thigh rested against mine. Emily's food was delicious but I took small helpings of everything. It was way too easy to get used to her cooking and start to gain back all that weight it took me years to lose.

"You're not hungry Rachel?" Kim asked me looking at my small plate.

"How can anyone have an appetite looking at the guys eat," Emily said as the guys shoveled food into their mouths. I laughed.

"No I am but I'm just watching my weight. I have no intention of being the butterball I was when I was younger," I said. Paul looked over at me and frowned.

"You're perfect. Now eat as much food as you want," he said and turned back to his food. I blushed and Jake glared at him again. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Paul thinks she's perfect. Isn't he just the charmer. <strong>

**You know what I think though...I think we can make it to 20 reviews before my next update what do you think? (Ladies and gentlemen this is called "a non-subtle hint") So weiver people! Let's get 20 reviews, we're only 6 away!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"What is up with you two?" I finally asked. Jake looked at me innocently.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you try that puppy face with me Jacob Black," I heard laughing but when I glanced at Embry and Quil they were studying their plates. Everybody else looked at me with interest but I didn't really care. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Why do you and Paul keep glaring at each other and what's the deal with what happened earlier at the beach?" I asked. No one seemed to want to answer my question but there were renewed glares from both of them. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Should I do a recap to refresh your memories?" I asked.

"Oooo I know, I know! Pick me!" Quil said. I looked over at him and smiled. He opened his mouth to speak and then groaned in pain when someone kicked him in the leg. "Owww. Geeze alright." He said. I looked at Paul who didn't say anything but I thought I saw a smile tugging at his lips.

"Paul," Sam said, "maybe you should tell her." I looked at Paul who glared at Sam.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Sam maybe we should wait. I don't think she's ready…" he started.

I frowned. "_You_ don't think _I'm _ready? Last time I checked Rachel has a mind of her own." I said. He looked at me apologetically.

"This isn't just something you can take in stride," he said.

"Well maybe if you guys controlled yourselves better at the beach this wouldn't have to happen now," Sam said. Jake and Paul had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Fine," Jake said. "I'll tell her." I looked at him expectantly.

"Maybe the rest of you should go into the living room," Emily suggested. The guys groaned but Kim got up and grabbed Jared and they followed her each grabbing a handful of cookies before they left.

"Rach, do you remember the Quileute legends about the spirit warriors?" Jake asked. I nodded. My dad was a tribal elder so I knew them like the back of my hand.

"Well the gene, the one that allowed them to turn into wolves, is passed down through the generations and is activated whenever the cold ones are around." He looked at me to see if I was following. I was but I still had no clue about what this had to do with him and Paul fighting.

"All the guys in here are descendents of those warriors and we carry the gene as well. And well, a family of vampires moved into the area and they activated our gene." I cocked an eyebrow.

"So are you trying to tell me that you're a werewolf?" I asked. He nodded and looked at me strangely. "Hmmm. Interesting." They were all crazy and in order to deal with crazy people you must act calm until you can get out of there. "Welp," I said standing up. "That explains it. I guess I'll be going now." I said backing slowly towards the door. They were looking at me with strange expressions but I kept a bright smile on my face

"Rachel, would you feel better if we show you?" Emily asked standing slowly. I paused.

"Show me?"

"Yes. I know you think we're crazy but we're really not. It's just a lot to understand," she said. I nodded and Emily came over to me and took my hand. We walked outside with the guys and Emily put her arm around my shoulders and Sam stood on the other side of me. Paul and Jake walked over to the trees and I heard a weird sound before I saw two huge wolves walking out of the trees.

"Holy shit!" I said. "Let's get out of here." I tried to run away but Emily held me in place. She was surprisingly strong.

"Rachel calm down. It's not what you think," she said soothingly. I looked again and one wolf had a reddish brownish coat while the other had a sleek grey one. The grey one whined and I looked at his eyes and realized they were familiar. Paul? He nodded and I realized I said it out loud. My heart began to pound and I looked over.

"Jake?" I asked. He made a coughing sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "Holy shit," I repeated. At that moment I wished I was one of those weak females who could faint and then I could wake up and pretend this never happened.

"Can you…can you change back?" I asked. They nodded and trotted back over to the bushes. Jake came out first smiling while Paul was a little more cautious. I had the urge to back away because I wasn't sure if I was comfortable being close to either of them just yet. "S…so this is r…real?" I stuttered.

"Rach, it's still me," Jake said reaching out his hand. I stared at it unsure of what to do. Then I looked back at his face and realized this is my baby brother. I know he would never hurt me and I love him. I let out a deep breath and took his hand.

"Who else knows about this?" I asked.

"Well the tribal elders, the guys of course, me, Kim and now you," Emily said.

"You haven't told Becca?" I asked confused as to why I was privy to this information.

For the first time Jake looked like he was trying to hide something. "Uhh no. Becca doesn't need to know." I frowned.

"Well then why did you tell me?" I asked. For some reason everyone looked at Paul as if waiting for him to explain something. I frowned and looked at him too.

"I think this is my cue to go inside," Jake said rolling his eyes and walked into the house. I frowned after him and then looked at Paul expectantly. He sighed and kicked his foot around in the dirt for a minute.

"Paul…"Emily said and he finally looked up. He looked…scared and extremely nervous. I'm sure if his body temperature wasn't so hot he would've been sweating.

He took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Do you remember the story of Taha Aki and the Third Wife?" he asked. I nodded. "Well Taha had two wives before her but when he met her he knew that she was the one. Taha imprinted on her, they were soul mates." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Imprinted?"

He looked at Sam and then looked back at me. "Imprinting is what wolves do when they see the person they are destined to be with. It's stronger than love and more binding then you can imagine. It's like when you see her nothing else matters. She's your everything and you would do and be anything for her. You live your life to protect and love her." I was transfixed looking into his eyes and I felt my heart speeding up as he gave me that same adoring look as before. I finally tore my gaze away.

"Well what does imprinting have to do with me?" I asked.

"Sam imprinted on Emily and Jared imprinted on Kim. Quil imprinted on Emily's niece Claire but that's a different story. And I…" he inhaled deeply "I imprinted on you." I jerked my head up and my eyes got wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! How is Rachel going to react to the imprinting? Oh deary me! Okay guys I may not be able to update this weekend but I'll try to. I'm going to give you two chapters maybe three...but that means you're gonna have to weiver to show me how bad you really want it! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _See how much I love you guys I'm giving you two chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Huh?" I asked. Did he just say what I think he said? I backed up from him and he looked pained. I almost stepped towards him again because I felt my heart contract as well but I was too confused. "Are you trying to tell me that my younger brother's 17 year old friend imprinted on me? And now we're supposed to be together because we're destined?" I asked stupefied.<p>

"No we don't necessarily have to be together. I can be anything you need me to be. A friend, whatever. As long as I can be in your life," he said sincerely. I shook my head.

"This is unbelievable. I hope you don't expect me to want to be with you," I said. He cringed. "I mean I just met you today and already you're telling me you have some mystical claim on me. What about what I want? Why do you think I want to be attached to you or have you be any part of my life at all?" I knew I was being mean but honestly I was scared shitless. The look on Paul's face was breaking my heart and I wanted it to stop.

"Rachel, please…" he said stepping closer to me.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. "I have to go. I need to get out of here. I can't…I …" I stopped talking and I just ran in the direction of my house.

"Let her go," I heard Sam say and I ran even faster not wanting Paul to catch me. I didn't even know I was crying until I tasted the salt on my lips. There was a tug on my spine but I ignored it and right before I made it to my house I heard a heart wrenching howl.

**Paul's POV**

I wanted to go after her. The need to touch and comfort my imprint was overwhelming and I almost ran after her but Sam stopped me.

"Let her go," he said. My body felt crippled with the pain I knew she was feeling and I felt helpless. How could I let her be in pain and not do anything about it?

"Just give her some time Paul. This is a lot to take in," Emily said soothingly. I tore away from her and ran into the woods stripping my shorts and shirt as I went. The wolf inside me was in turmoil and he needed to be released so I let him take over me. I howled out my pain and ran and ran. I'm sure Sam told the other guys not to phase so I could be alone.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ I love her so much and I knew she was still hurting because I was hurting. I thought I could outrun the hurt but the further I got from her the more I felt. I couldn't fight it and I realized I didn't want to. I had to convince her. She needed me just as much as I needed her. I turned and ran back towards La Push. When I was outside of her house I sniffed around until I saw her window. It was dark but I could hear her harsh breathing. That alone gave me a small amount of comfort.

_Just give her some time. I know my sister. She's just scared._ Jake said. I didn't reply I just replayed the look on her face and her words. Jake cringed.

_I know man. I can't pretend to know what you're feeling but I do know the strength of imprinting and there's only so long she can stay away from you. It affects her too._ He said.

The minutes turned into hours, the hours turned into days, and the days became a week and still she refused to talk to me. I couldn't eat and I couldn't sleep. All I wanted was to see her, touch her, and she wouldn't even give me that. Every time I knocked on the door it was either Jake or Billy who answered. And when they were gone and I knew only Rachel was home (I could smell her) she wouldn't answer. I ached to hear her voice or at least something. I felt like a lost puppy pacing outside of her window every night. I memorized her breathing pattern and I could tell when she was sleep. They would be deeper and softer. When she was awake they were usually calm but whenever I came to the door they would come out harshly and I knew she knew I was there.

Sometimes Billy or Jake would try to talk to her about me but she would just change the subject. She even stopped talking to Jake for a couple days when he tried to bring me up.

It was Sunday when I knocked on their door again. Billy answered and sighed. "She's not here son," he said. I immediately panicked. _Did she go back to school? Did she move out? How could I not know about this? Why didn't Jake tell me?_ Billy chuckled at my facial expression.

"I convinced her to go outside and get some fresh air. I think she went for a walk. Your best bet is the beach." I nodded and was anxious to go. "Be gentle with her Paul. She's hurting just as bad as you are. She just doesn't understand any of this and she's scared."

"Don't worry Billy. I love her. I would never hurt her. I just want her to be happy," I said. He smiled sadly.

"I know Paul. I know."

I followed her scent until I picked it up at the beach. I watched through the trees and I saw her sitting on a rock looking out on the water. It was a nice day to be outside and the sky was clear of rainclouds. No leeches would be out today. I stared at her admiring her goddess-like beauty. Her long hair was up in a messy bun and she had on cut off shorts and a tank top. Her sandals were beside her and she had her arms around her legs.

I admired her for a few minutes before walking quietly over to her. She stiffened and I was close enough to hear her heart speed up. I was ecstatic to realize that she was aware of me. I walked over and stood beside her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. She shrugged and I sat beside her on the rock. She had yet to relax but I was okay with that. I had to fight the urge to hold her so I balled my hands into fists and shoved them in my pockets. We were quiet for a few minutes and I kept glancing at her out the corner of my eye trying to gage her emotions.

"Why does it hurt?" she finally asked in a small voice. I felt a lump in my throat so I had to swallow before I could answer her. I could handle the pain but I didn't want her to go through anything and I felt useless that I couldn't prevent it.

"It's the bond between us. Imprinting is strong. It makes it impossible for us to be apart without experiencing pain." She sighed.

"I want to hate you. I want to hate you so much and I want to wish that you had never looked at me that day. That somehow you avoided my gaze and we would be blissfully unaware." She said. My shoulders hunched over in defeat. What would I do if she asked me to stay away from her? It wasn't possible.

"But then I remember," she continued, "When I was walking to the beach I felt strangely happy. I didn't realize why at first. I thought it was because I was happy to be home and with my family. And I am. But I've done a lot of thinking over the week and I realize that it was you the whole time. I was drawn to you and I realized that I couldn't have stayed away from you no matter what I wanted. I would have always been drawn to you. I want to blame you but I can't because I know you don't have a choice in this either. You were forced to feel this way about me…"

I cut her off. "No, I'm not forced. I want to feel this way about you. I want to care about you and love you like you deserved to be loved. Even without the imprinting we're destined to be together. We always were going to find each other. Imprinting just made us realize it that much sooner." I turned to look at her and hesitantly reached my hand out to touch hers. She stiffened again but didn't move away.

"So what are we supposed to do now? I don't want to be in a relationship. Geeze Paul I'm 21 and you're 17. That's robbing the cradle!" she said.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll be 18 in a couple months…." I said. I saw the hint of a smile on her lips and I smiled back. "Rach, we don't have to be in a relationship. Like I told you before we can just be friends. That's all I'm asking. I just want you to be comfortable. But Rachel…" I got up and stood in front of her. I grabbed her face in both my hands and was quiet until she looked at me. "Please don't ask me to stay away from you. I'm not strong enough to do it. This week was hell for me and I don't think I can go through it again. Please…please don't ask me to stay away from you." A single tear traced its way down her cheek and onto my hand.

"It was hell for me too," she finally replied. I put my forehead against hers.

"Friends?"

She gave me a tremulous smile, "Friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor Paul and Rachel they had to go through all of that because Rachel's so stubborn! Now they're friends, the question is are they 'just friends' or friends with benefits? Do you want to find out? I sure do, but you know what that means don't you? You have to weiver people weiver weiver weiver! Let's try for 10 more before the next update...which will most likely be Friday or Saturday. Ample time for you guys and I'm sure you're all ready for my lemon scenes which are coming up very soon! Promise they'll be just like a wolf's body temperature...H-O-T!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: _Omg you guys are so awesome! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight character.**

* * *

><p>I was over the house more often and I knew I was annoying Billy and Jake but Billy didn't mind so much because I kept Rachel home. Jake on the other hand was furious and he even broke my nose at one point. I was angry but I knew I couldn't do anything because he was Rachel's brother. I was glad that Rachel decided to be my friend because the next few months were crazy. Bella Swan married her vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen then came back pregnant. Sam wanted to destroy the baby because we weren't sure if it was going to be a threat. This caused Jake to get angry and finally step up and take his Alpha role. Seth and Leah followed him.<p>

It was strange not having Jake home and Rachel and Billy were really having a hard time with it. I was there for her as much as possible and though I was angry with Jake I knew if Sam wanted to fight him that I couldn't do it. Hurting Jake would hurt Rachel so it just wasn't an option. So I was kind of thankful and a tad bit disgusted that Jake imprinted on Bella's baby, Renesmee. Now the very baby we felt threatened by was one that we had to protect with our lives. Things were still tense between Sam and Jake because two Alphas can't be around each other. It was no surprise when eventually Quil and Embry asked to be in Jacob's pack, they were all best friends after all. Bella Swan of course became a vampire. It was a lot to take in. Plus there were 9 more wolves that phased: Brady and Collin were the first at 13 and then this year it was Micah, Ethan, Randy, Alex, Tyler, Jordan, and Simon.

The only problem I had with mine and Rachel's relationship was that it still hadn't progressed past friends. I knew she wanted me but she kept saying it was my age. It got even harder for me to deal with because she was teaching at the high school on the rez and I had to deal with guys at the school checking her out and talking about her. The first day of school was the worst with everybody peeking into her classroom saying hi. Stupid fuckers. Why was I ever happy to be in high school? Now all I wanted to do was get out of there and turn 18 so I could be with Rachel. Of course I had to act like there was nothing going on between us which made it even worse because there really wasn't. Maybe I would've felt more confident in our relationship if it had progressed past friends but it hadn't and probably wouldn't until my birthday which couldn't come soon enough. I was walking with Quil and Embry when I heard some stupid sophomores taking bets on who would be the first to fuck. I would have attacked them if it wasn't for Quil and Embry physically hauling me down the hallway. I was up against the locker trying to calm down when Kim and Jared walked up.

"What happened?" Jared asked looking concerned. I envied his and Kim's relationship because they were the same age so it was okay for them to be together in public. At least my situation wasn't as bad as Quil and Claire's or Jake and Nessie's. Not that they minded right now but soon they would know how it feels.

"All the guys are talking about how hot the new teacher is and taking bets on who can get in her pants first," Embry said and I got angry all over again and plotted how I would go after the guys who had the balls to say that shit.

I felt Kim put her small hand on my arm and telling me it was going to be okay but I had to calm down because this could make Rachel lose her job. And there was the crux of the problem. I didn't care what people thought but Rachel did so I had to too. I snapped on Kim because she reminded me of why I couldn't do what I wanted. She didn't look upset but Jared growled so I apologized.

"Well I mean she is Jake's older sister so we can always say we're looking out for her for him," Quil said trying not to laugh. That's okay he would see when Claire got to the age where guys were starting to notice her. Then I would be the one laughing at him.

"Yeah and when you turn 18 you get to play hot teacher taking advantage of the student," Jared said laughing. I couldn't help but smile and briefly imagine that. Rachel was a hot teacher in her pencil skirt and bun. She was like a fantasy; expect it wasn't just my fantasy apparently. I got through the rest of the day without incident and tried my best to ignore what the guys were saying. I felt for Brady who had to deal with older guys making passes at Carmen. Brady had imprinted on her this summer but since she was 17 and he was only 14 that was a no go for her. She treated him more like a best friend/ little brother but the fact of the matter was she was still hot so of course guys were trying to talk to her. Poor Brady.

I met Rachel at her house after school because it would spark questions if we drove home together apparently. She pulled up in her car that she lovingly called Bessie and I helped her carry her things inside.

"Hey Paul," she said smiling. I smiled back.

"Hello Ms. Black," I said and she laughed. "How was your first day of school?"

"Oh it was so awesome Paul!" she said bouncing like a little kid. "I have Brady and Collin in one of my classes and…" she kept talking but I stopped focusing as she pulled pins out of her hair and then shook it out letting it tumble down her back. All there needed to be was some music in the background and she could be a sexy stripper. She bent down slipping off her heels and her ass looked delicious. God, is this what the boys in class were seeing all day? She turned and frowned asking me what was wrong. I didn't realize I was standing there with a hard on and my fists clenched.

"Paul?" she asked warily as I stalked her. She ended up with her back against the wall and her chest was moving up and down as her breathing grew harsh. I put my hands on either side of her head and leaned down towards her.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you looked today," I said in a husky voice. Her eyes widened and I smiled slightly when I smelt her arousal. She wasn't as immune as she liked to pretend she was. "Were you bending over in that skirt in front of your class today?" she gulped and shook her head.

"So you saved it just for me?" I asked leaning in closer. She didn't say anything but her eyes locked on my lips and I smiled.

"Hey guys," Jake said loudly. I rolled my eyes and backed away. He smiled at me moving his eyebrows up and down. I silently cursed Jake in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Darn you Jake for interrupting this! he probably did it on purpose the littler jerk! Lol Oh well looks like Rachel and Paul have to wait until they're alone again before they can finish this nice interlude! Lol and don't forget to weiver guys, we're only 4 away from 35 so lets make it happen! Again thank you so much for reading my story and don't forget for all you new readers to make sure you read my first story "First is the Sweetest"!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: _Omg you guys are amazing! I only asked for 4 more reviews and I got 9! *sigh* I am so happy and so glad you guys are liking this. Lol and don't be mad at Jake he's just doing what all brother's do and that is being protective of his sister and also teasing one of his friends. I know you guys will enjoy this chapter so read on!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight character.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't count down to my birthday fast enough and when January came I was finally 18. And nothing happened. Absolutely nothing happened. Things were still the same with Rachel though she did take me out for my birthday. I knew I just had to bide my time and wait for her but it was getting hard because I knew that she wanted me, I could feel it.<p>

It was early Saturday morning and I popped over to see if she needed help with anything. I was over there so much that Billy told me I didn't have to bother knocking just come right on in. My heartbeat sped up as I saw Rachel doing her yoga in the living room. She was wearing some spandex and a sports bra and bending over. I got a stunning view of her delicious little ass and I growled lowly. I felt my dick twitch at the thought of what we could do in that position and I tried to move my mind to purer thoughts. Rachel turned to look at me and smile and it was like a punch to my gut.

"Good morning," she said taking a bottle of water and drinking it greedily. Some drops dribbled from her lips, down her neck and into her cleavage. I was enchanted. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, one of the things I loved about her. I swear it was the sexist expression and she always did it when she had something smart to say. I loved her smart mouth. God I sound like a 13 year-old with the hots for his teacher. Mmmm and she is a teacher. Fuck, looks like another cold shower for me tonight.

"Like what you see Mr. Lionel?" she asked giving a sexy smirk. I smiled back.

"Just admiring the view Ms. Black," I said shrugging my shoulders. She laughed.

She rolled her neck around and tried to massage it a little. "Here let me do that," I said trying to find an excuse to touch her. I really was pathetic. Her hair was in a long thick braid so I brushed it over her shoulder and began to knead her neck with my hands. I knew the combination of my body temperature and massaging would soothe her aching muscles.

"Mmmm, that feels so good," she moaned dropping her head forward. I felt my heart beat speed up. Her neck was bare for me to see and I was tempted to just bend down and brush my lips across her nape. It was pure torture. I did everything I could to focus on massaging her but her little moans were driving me crazy. I leaned down to her ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Where else does it hurt?" I smiled when she shivered.

"My lower back," she whispered. I let my fingertips drift down the sides of her neck and over her bare back until I reached the indent. I gripped her waist and dug my fingers into it. She groaned and I felt myself harden when I smelled her arousal. It was intoxicating. We had never done anything like this before and I was almost afraid to do anything else for fear of her stopping me.

"How does that feel?" I murmured in her ear letting my lips brush against it. I saw goose bumps appear on her skin. Finally I couldn't help myself and I bent down and blew softly against her neck. She leaned her head to the side giving me more access and that was all the encouragement I needed. I nibbled lightly and the wolf inside me flushed with pride as she moaned. I let my tongue move over her soft skin and groaned at her taste. It was all Rachel a sweet mixture that put my senses into overdrive. I suckled her skin softly and I felt her body sway against mine.

**Rachel's POV**

Dizzying, overwhelming, hot, blistering, fucking-fuck-me, turned on! I couldn't think of any other words to describe what I was feeling. The feel of his mouth on my neck was doing strange things to my body. I could barely form coherent thoughts much less speak. My mind kept repeating this steady mantra…_more, more, more._ I had dreamt of him touching me but never in my wildest dreams could I imagine it feeling like this. I was putty in his hands and I wasn't ashamed to say it.

These past few months have been torture to me. At first I made myself believe I was hesitating because of his age. Then when he turned 18 I couldn't use that as an excuse anymore. I wanted him so bad I ached. I knew he could tell but he didn't push me. The truth is I was nervous. I had never done anything like this before. I never felt for anyone the way I felt for Paul. My excuse to be "just friends" was bullshit and I knew he knew it too. I was head-over-heels in love with him and I just felt somehow inadequate to be with him. He was so fucking hot I couldn't imagine him wanting to be with me. Not that I wasn't attractive but Paul could get any girl he wanted. I saw plenty of girls at the school who were always checking him out and making fools out of themselves over him. I had to stop myself from giving some of my students' detention because of it. Well really Kim and Carmen stopped me because I didn't give a damn. It never ceased to amaze me that he wanted me. He was so patient with me and it was weird to hear the stories about his hot temper. I knew for a fact that he had one and I had of course seen it on more than one occasion, but he never lost his temper with me.

It was kind of funny actually. Any guy checking me out would be subject to his intimidating glare and he even bared his teeth at one of my co-workers who had his hand on me. We won't even talk about what he did to the guys in the high school. I knew that he wanted more from me and I caught him checking me out or touching me longer than necessary. I didn't mind it though. I loved being around him and I loved him touching me and right now the things he was doing to my body were driving me crazy.

I turned around and pressed my body flush against his. He gripped my hips and I stared into his eyes startled by the passion in them. His arousal was hard against my stomach and I strained up on my toes to reach his mouth. Instead of bending down he grabbed my ass and hauled me against him. I wrapped my legs securely around his waist and pressed my lips against his. I could have fainted with pleasure and this was just a kiss! He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and licked it lightly with his warm tongue. I brought it back into my mouth and moaned at the taste of his mouth, it was spicy with a hint of cinnamon. I didn't even know breath could taste like cinnamon but Paul's did.

I tentatively slid my tongue in his mouth and he sucked on it before touching his own to mine. The position I was in allowed me to feel his penis right against my heat and it was incredible. I ground myself against him and he growled against my mouth and squeezed my ass in his hands. I whimpered. When he suddenly put me down and walked over to the window I was confused until I saw my dad come around the corner. I was sure as observant as he is that he knew what we were doing but he didn't say anything.

"Hey honey. Good morning Paul," he said smiling.

"Good morning Billy," Paul said with his hands in his pockets pulling them so his arousal was hidden. I stifled a giggle but I think he heard because I saw the tug of a smile on his lips.

"I'm going to head into town with Sue. Do you need anything from the store?" he asked.

"Nope Daddy I'm good. I'm probably going to head over to Emily's later on while Paul's patrolling."

"Ok. Bye honey. See you later Paul," he said. I'm not sure but I could've sworn I heard him chuckling as he wheeled out the door. I spun around to look at Paul.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think he saw us?" I asked blushing to the roots of my hair.

He laughed. "No but I'm sure he could guess what we were doing," he said. I looked down at the floor suddenly shy. I watched as he walked in front of me and stared at his feet until he put his hand under my chin. "You don't have to be embarrassed about what happened. I'll understand if you don't want to do it again." I saw a shadow pass over his eyes until he quickly masked his expression with a blank face.

"I'm not embarrassed," I said. "I'm just wondering if you're going to kiss me again now that my dad is gone." I said smiling. He smiled back and kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>What is up with these men? They're always interrupting Rachel and her Paul time! Can't they ever just be alone...uh oh looks like they are now...hmmm wonder what will happen in the next chapter? : ) (Ladies and gentlemen this is called "dangling the bait") Are you hooked yet? Lol don't forget to weiver! Let's try for 5 more before the next update and I might have a surprise for you! ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: _I'm glad you guys liked it and thanks for reviewing so fast! Now for my surprise, I'm not giving you just one but TWO chapters today. They're kind of short but I know you'll enjoy them. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Later on in the afternoon when Paul went on patrol I was walking on cloud nine. We didn't have sex but we did have some heavy petting and making out until his stomach growled and I realized I had to feed him. Then I cooked for him which took a while because he kept stopping me to kiss me or smack my butt. It gave me a glimpse of what our lives could be like if we were together and I realized that I was looking forward to it.<p>

I went over to Emily's house and Kim and Carmen were with her.

"Hey guys," I said smiling. They looked at me with curious faces.

"You seem mighty happy today Miss Black," Emily said raising an eyebrow.

"Mmmhmm. Would it have something to do with a certain wolf?" Kim asked. I laughed.

"A lady never tells her secrets," I said mysteriously sitting down and grabbing a muffin.

"Well it's a good thing there are no ladies here now dish!" Carmen said sitting down. Kim and Emily sat down too and I made them beg for a few more minutes before I told them everything. I was getting aroused just thinking about it.

"So do you think you guys are going to have sex soon?" Emily asked getting straight to the point.

"My, my Miss Young who has made you so bold?" I asked. She blushed.

"Oh shut up Rach, you know it was you," Kim said giggling.

"Well I can only hope it will be soon because I can't wait," I said closing my eyes and sighing.

"I can't believe you've waited this long. Jared and I had sex after a few months," Kim said.

"Same for me and Sam," Emily said.

"Speak for yourselves, I don't want to be labeled a pedophile," Carmen said putting her hand on her cheek and sighing. We laughed. We all knew that Carmen was a virgin though I'm not sure if Brady did. She knew it would hurt him if she started dating other guys but that didn't stop her from flirting with them which got him into quite a few fights in school that I had to break up.

I leaned forward on the table. "So what's it like?" I asked looking at Emily.

She and Kim both leaned back and fanned themselves dramatically. "Hot, extremely hot! Literally," Emily said. "I'm not sure about the other guys but Sam is definitely…packing." She blushed.

"No, Jared is pretty…endowed as well. I think it's a wolf thing," Kim said blushing too.

I blanched. "So, like. How does it fit? You guys are so small and they're so…not!" I said. They laughed.

"Well to be honest the first time with Sam I was a virgin and I was scared out of my mind. But he was really gentle and I was so turned on that it only hurt for a few minutes before it started feeling wonderful," Emily said sighing.

"Yeah. I mean you realize that for being some freaking giants they're actually really gentle with us. I flat out told Jared I didn't think it was going to fit. But he did. And even now it's a little uncomfortable to adjust to his size. I don't think I can ever get used to it but I love it!"

"Wow," I said impressed.

"Oh my gosh when you have sex with Paul you totally have to bite him!" Emily said. I frowned.

"Huh?"

"Sam likes being bitten too?" Kim asked giggling then she looked at me. "Every time I bite Jared he goes crazy. And he absolutely loves doing it…uh…" she blushed.

"Doggy style?" I asked raising an eyebrow. When she nodded I laughed, "How cliché."

"Jared likes my legs," Kim offered.

"Sam likes my breasts," Emily said biting a muffin.

"If anyone cares I think Brady likes my breasts too," Carmen said sighing. Haha poor girl.

"I think," I laughed, "Paul likes my ass. He's always staring at it and today he couldn't stop squeezing it."

"Paul would be an ass man," Carmen said bluntly. "Only assholes would love ass." I laughed.

"I don't think he's an asshole. He's really sweet with me."

"Of course he is. You're his soul mate. And you're a bit of an asshole yourself," Kim said. I giggled.

"I am not an asshole! I am a very sweet person!" I said. They all looked at me and raised their eyebrows.

"Alright, alright I'm an asshole but only to people I don't like," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha wow Rachel just brings out the most interesting sides in everybody doesn't she? She got Kim and Emily to talk about sex. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: _Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day talking about sex and they gave me details about positions I should try and how to keep the air conditioning on because the guys loved to cuddle. We also found a couple bottles of wine that Emily had and we had a few glasses. Since none of us drink that much we were pretty much drunk and laughing. We had a flour fight so we were all covered in it and Kim decided it would be a good idea to try to rinse us off with the hose from the sink so not only were we soaking wet but the kitchen was slippery and we just ended up on the floor laughing. We ordered pizza because we realized it probably wasn't safe for us to try to cook<p>

"Oh my god guys I freaking love you!" I announced hugging them.

"We so need to go partying!" Emily said guzzling straight from the third bottle.

"Let's have a party right now!" Kim yelled turning the radio on and blasting it.

We started dancing around the house singing horribly and spinning around the room and that's how the guys found us. Soaking wet, barefoot and making microphones out of spatulas and spoons. They all walked in the room and gave us strange expressions which put us in a fit of giggles and had us falling out into a heap on the floor.

"Ohhh honey you sssshould try this wine. Itz de...de…itz yummy!" Emily said and we laughed some more rolling around on the floor. Sam smiled and walked over to Emily.

"You're not going to love it so much in the morning," he said picking her up. She threw her arms around him.

"Yesss I am!" she said kissing his chest. He frowned. "Why are you wet?" he asked touching her hair. "And covered in flour?" We laughed. Jared picked Kim up off the floor and snatched the empty bottle from her.

"Itz allll gooone!" she said forlornly.

"We had a flour fight!" I yelled as Paul pulled me against him.

"Oh Rachel! Thisss iz my song!" Carmen said pushing Brady away from her and grabbing me. She started swinging her hair around then we had a hair swinging contest which Kim joined in with us whacking Jared with her hair. I heard the guys laughing but I ignored them.

"I'm so glad I have years before Claire can drink," Quil said going to the kitchen and grabbing some pizza.

"Don't wurry, ssshe'll have lots n lots of fun with us!" I said. Quil looked worried which was comical as he bit into the pizza so I started laughing again. Paul grabbed me against him.

"I think it's time to get you home," he said in my ear.

"Home sweet home!" I yelled. He laughed. I saw Sam whispering in Emily's ear and she giggled. Paul practically carried me out the house and let me ride piggy back on the way back to my house. I talked in his ear and smiled as he shivered.

"Paul," I whispered. His arms tightened against my legs. "I had sooo mush fun tonite." He laughed.

"I'm glad sweetheart."

"Paul?" I asked again deciding to taste his ear. He groaned.

"Yes Rachel?"

"I want to kiss you again."

He put me down and quickly backed me against a tree.

"Rachel," he groaned in my ear, "you're driving me crazy. You have no idea how sexy you look." He started kissing all over my face I moaned and pressed my breasts against his chest.

"You think I'm sexy?" I giggled when he licked my lips.

"You're incredible," he said and growled when I bit his lip. I kissed him hard and stood on my tip toes to reach him. The tree was uncomfortable against my back but I didn't care. I wanted him right then and there and I started sliding my hands up his shirt and scratching his abs. He pulled back and I pouted.

"Rach, I'm not going to do this here," he said sounding pained. I poked out my bottom lip and tried to kiss him again. He kept turning his head so I bit him square on the chest. He hissed and pressed his pelvis against me, his erection was hard in my stomach.

"You don't want me?" I asked trying to place my hand over his penis. He grabbed my hands and held them at my sides.

"Trust me, I want to. But you're drunk and I want you to be completely in your right mind when we do make love," he said nuzzling my hair.

"But I want you now and I'm tired of waiting!" I announced. "Don't you love me?" I asked trying to entice him again but it was hard when I couldn't move or touch him.

"More than you could possibly know," he whispered kissing the top of my head. He quickly lifted me in his arms which made me dizzy so I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**Oh deary me Rachel is apparently a horny drunk...I wonder what will happen next. Will I leave you hanging again? Idk but you know what to do! Weiver please. Let's see if we can get to 50 before the next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: _Wow you guys are so wonderful. You go above and behind with those reviews. Thank you so much! Here is the next chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

My heart squeezed when she buried her face in my neck and inhaled deeply. I loved her so much and she was so incredible. I wanted her badly but I wanted her to be aware of everything I did to her when we finally did have sex. I almost laughed at the irony of the situation. I was used to girls throwing themselves at me and I took what they gave freely. Now the one woman I want above all practically begged me to have sex and I turned her down wanting to wait until she was ready. When we walked into Sam's house I was shocked to see a very wet and drunk Rachel laughing and rolling around on the floor. I was torn between snatching her up and having my way with her or watching her have fun and look beautiful. All thoughts of food went completely out the window. Well not completely I did grab a couple of slices while the girls were singing and swinging their hair around.

I knew it was time to go when I saw the looks on Jared and Sam's faces. Lucky bastards, they get to sleep with their imprints and have hot drunk sex while I can't touch mine because we haven't even had sex yet. We just had our first kiss today! I made up my mind to not patrol with them tomorrow because their thoughts were going to drive me crazy. Maybe I would patrol with Brady because he couldn't do anything either. At least I got further than he did. I know it's bad but anytime I think of my situation I always think at least it's not as bad as Brady.

I didn't even realize I was outside of my house until I walked in the door. Even though I wasn't going to take advantage of her I still wanted to sleep with her and I gave myself the flimsy excuse that I wanted to get her cleaned up and I couldn't do that without waking Billy up. She lifted her head up sleepily.

"Are we home?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yeah we are."

I walked into my two bedroom house and turned on the hallway light. I went into the bathroom and sat Rachel on the toilet while I turned on the water.

"Rach, you need to get cleaned up. Can you shower by yourself?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'll be fine." I grabbed and towel and wash cloth for her and shut the door. I decided to tidy up my room a bit once I realized what a mess it was. When I looked at the doorway Rachel was there in a towel with her wet hair streaming down her body.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" she asked shyly. I gulped and grabbed one of my big shirts for her to wear. She motioned for me to turn around and I did but that didn't stop me from listening to the towel drop on the floor and imagining what her body looked like.

"Ok you can turn back around now," she said. I looked at her and almost groaned she looked amazing in my t-shirt. When we were married I would have to insist that she slept in them from now on. She started braiding her hair and looking around the room at my stuff. I wasn't much of a decorator but I did have a few pictures of me and my mom. I stripped down to my boxers and waited for her to walk over to the bed. She bent over to straighten it and my mouth dried as I realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. If her ass looked good in spandex that was nothing compared to what it looked like bare. I was tempted to grab her and just lick and nibble all over it. I shook my head and rolled it around. I looked up when she laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You just looked like a wolf when you did that," she said shrugging. I smiled.

"Nite Rach," I said walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To sleep on the couch."

"Why?" I looked at her and frowned. I didn't know what else to say. She smiled. "I want you to stay with me. Please?" she asked poking out her bottom lip. Of course I couldn't deny her anything. I turned off the lights and shut the door then climbed into bed next to her. She curled against me and threw her leg over my body. I immediately hardened as I felt her feminine heat against my thigh. She just giggled.

"Naughty Paul," she murmured snuggling her head between my neck and shoulder.

"Think of it as a compliment," I said smiling ruefully.

She laughed. "You're so funny. That's why I love you," she whispered and yawned. My heart sped up and I pulled her closer to me.

"I love you too," I said kissing her forehead. She frowned from the heat of my body but I just threw off the covers. I didn't want to let her go just yet. In fact I was pretty sure that I would never be able to sleep again unless she was next to me.

I closed my eyes thinking she had drifted off to sleep when I felt her press her face into my neck. I thought she was just getting comfortable until I felt her hot tongue lick the entire side of my neck. My dick immediately stood erect and I couldn't stop my moan.

"Rach…" I said but she placed her finger on my lips and crawled on top of me straddling my stomach. I felt her center right on my stomach and I clenched it tight fighting not to flip her over and have my way with her. She continued to kiss my neck and then moved down to my collar bone. I grabbed her hips and pushed them down so she grinded against my dick. She moaned against my chest and licked my nipple. I made a choking sound in my throat.

"Rach," I tried again. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want you and I'm not too drunk, I know exactly what I'm doing," she said. I closed my eyes and groaned when she kissed my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha Rachel does love to torture her Paul...naughty girl taking advantage of him. Oh no I cut it off at the best part...what's going to happen next? Lol okay I'm being mean so maybe...just maybe...I'll put you out of your misery and just give you what you want.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **_**Because you guys review so well I decided to give you two chapters and finally give you the scene that I've been hinting at for the last couple of days so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

Lying with Paul's arms around me my body was on fire, literally. I was so horny that I couldn't take it anymore. He was there and he was mine and I was going to have him. I waited 21 years for him and I was done waiting now. His neck was calling out to me to kiss it and his pine scent was unbelievably sexy. This man had abs on top of abs. I pushed my face in his neck and then licked it unable to stop myself. God he even tasted good.

"Rach…" he started but I quieted him and crawled on top of him with both my legs on either side of his body. His body tensed and I smiled internally and began kissing on his neck. His hands grabbed my hips and pushed me onto his erection and I moaned from the feeling. I saw his dark nipple and I couldn't help but lick it. I guess he liked it when he made some weird sound in his throat.

"Rach," he said his voice sounding deep and gravelly, "What are you doing?"

"I want you," I said simply, "and I'm not too drunk. I know exactly what I'm doing." I hurriedly continued to kiss him before he could try to stop me and he groaned. Everything I ever dreamed of doing I wanted to do to him. I slide my fingers against the rim of his boxers and his hips shot off the bed. I laughed.

"Rachel, I don't think I can take much more of this." I smirked.

"Poor baby," I said and ruined it with a giggle. "Now take these off," I commanded pointing to his boxers. In the moonlight he looked perfect. His eyes which were normally a warm brown now looked black, I was sure it wasn't a trick of the light. Instead of scaring me it turned me on even more. I got off of him and watched him slid his boxers off and toss them on the floor. W-O-W! I don't even think there are words to describe how beautiful this man was. His body was so sculpted it looked like a statue I kid you not. And Emily and Kim were right, he was ha-uuuggee! I felt anticipation bubbling in my stomach.

"Your turn," he said giving me a sexy little smirk. I smiled and brought my braid over my shoulder running my fingers through it until it came out and then I shook my hair out. He growled in appreciation. Then I straddled him not bold enough to sit directly on his penis but I could still feel it jutting against my butt. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt, took a deep breath, and pulled it over my head. I closed my eyes and waited for his reaction still not releasing my breath. When he still didn't say anything I opened my eyes. His eyes were roaming over every part of my body and he kept opening and closing his mouth like he was going to say something.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked finally.

"You're perfect," he said softly. I felt myself blush. He flipped me over and lay on his side facing me. He took his hand and trailed his fingers from my cheek down my neck and to my breast. One fingertip grazed over my nipple and it was like the floodgates opened up. He growled baring his teeth.

"I can smell your arousal," he said and attacked my nipple. I cried out in shock at how hot his mouth was and dug my hands into his thick hair. His hand played with my other nipple pinching and rubbing it between his fingers. I arched my back into his touch and moaned. He gave his attention to the other nipple.

"I'm going to taste you," he said. His voice came out more as a growl and he sounded barely civilized. This was a Paul that I only had glimpses of and I loved that I could make him lose control like this. He kissed his way down my stomach then grabbed my hips in his big hands. I would have to have him take advantage of me like this more often. I had no warning of what was about to happen. His tongue just delved into me and my hips lifted off the bed but he caught them and brought them back down with a deep laugh. Then he set in licking again and I tell you I couldn't even remember my own name. I grabbed the sheets almost ripping them and began tossing my head around.

"Yes…yes," I cried. My legs began shaking when he tongued my clit and I exploded. I screamed out my hips bucking against him and he licked even harder. I was almost sobbing with pleasure and he came back up kissing my thighs and my stomach. I sat up intending to return the favor but he pushed me back down.

"I can't handle that right now," he said. He reached into his nightstand and grabbed a condom sliding it down onto his length. He grabbed my thighs and parted them bringing himself down between them. He kissed my lips and I tasted myself on them. "Tell me if it hurts," he whispered and I nodded. The first probing had my heart beating fast as he pushed slowly inside of me. I winced as he began to stretch me and I dug my fingers into his back and panted trying to make it easier. His hands gripped my face and he kissed my nose and my eyes telling me how much he loved me and how beautiful I was which made it easier. I wanted it to be over with so I wrapped my legs around him and lifted my hips up. I bit his shoulder when the pain hit me and screamed against it. I felt hot tears come down my cheeks and he kissed them away telling me it was okay. He continued to kiss my lips and my neck not moving but letting me adjust to his size.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded. He moved and it still hurt but gradually it began to feel good. I concentrated on that feeling and felt my body flush as I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Mmmm," I moaned and urged him to move faster, I needed more. He obliged me and grabbed my thighs so he could get in deeper. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. "Y…yes. Just like that," I cried out digging my nails into his back.

"Fuck Rach," he groaned slamming inside me. He threw my legs over his shoulders and pressed down on me. I held onto his back and squeezed my eyes shut feeling my orgasm coming on. He was so deep. He grunted when I tightened around him and I screamed again when I came but he captured it with his lips. I bit down on his bottom lip shaking as my body started coming down from its high but he was still going strong. "I want you to cum again," he demanded and I groaned. He pulled out and turned me on my side so my back was facing him and slid in from behind. I arched my back so he could go in deeper and put my hands against the wall to brace myself. The pleasure intensified and I threw my head back as he licked roughly against my neck.

"You feel so fucking good babe," he said in my ear. I moaned and felt the tingling that signified the orgasm that he wanted. I pushed my hips back against him demanding he give me more and he obliged tilting his hips up to go deeper. That was exactly what I needed. He touched my famed 'g-spot' and I came hard. I panted and he thrust harder until he came as well and bit my shoulder marking me and snarling as he exploded inside of me.

Suddenly I felt exhausted and I was sure no part of my body could move. Actually I knew for a fact that there was no way I could ever move again and I was fine with that.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked tenderly brushing my hair out my face after he pulled out. I made a sound because even my lips wouldn't work. He laughed. "Want me to help you up?"

"Mmmhmm." He got up and went to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and he picked me up and carried me in there. I glanced in the mirror at my appearance and gasped. There were huge teeth marks on my shoulder that I knew would bruise.

"Paul!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked looking concerned.

"Look what you did to my shoulder!" I said accusingly. He got a smug look on his face and smirked.

"Now people will know you belong to me," he said. I hit him.

"I do not need you marking me up!" I said. He just shrugged and placed me in the shower. He started washing me and when he turned to get the soap I bit hard on his back.

"Owww," he said spinning around fast. I just gave him an innocent look. "Did you just bite me?" I smiled.

"Now people will know you belong to me," I said repeating his words. He smiled and backed me against the wall.

"You know I like being bitten right?" he said a predatory gleam coming back to his eyes.

I shrugged. "I may know that," I conceded.

"Good. So you won't be surprised when I do this!" he said and by that he meant picking me up and carrying me into the bedroom soaking wet then tossing me on the bed. He grabbed another condom from the dresser and I was startled at his completely hard penis. He smiled at that and climbed on top of me. "You let the beast out the cage. Now you gotta deal with the consequences," he said in a sexy voice. I didn't say anything. I just growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Wowy wowzers! What a chapter! Lol I hope I didn't disappoint. Now that I finally gave it to you, you know what I need you to do right? Weiver people weiver! Let's see if we can get to at least 65 reviews before the next update and since I gave you two chapters that shouldn't be a problem! And thank you to all the new readers who like my story and have been reviewing as well. <strong>

**Also Happy Mother's Day if you are a mom and tell your mom Happy Mother's day if you aren't!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **_**Wow I just keep being surprised by you guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad I've been able to update for you this weekend. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

Sex with Rachel is…unbelievable. I rolled my head around and shivered. Just thinking about it is enough to get me started again. And I'm addicted, completely. I now understand why Jared and Sam are so obsessed with Emily and Kim. Sex in itself is just good but sex with your imprint... It's like she's the perfect match for me both in and out of bed. It's still hard for me to believe she's mine.

Rachel lay beside me panting with a light sheen of sweat covering her torso. I wanted to hold her but she pushed me off complaining I was too hot so I forced myself to get up and turn the air conditioning on. It had been a couple months since Rachel and I had made it official and her birthday was tomorrow. She resented the fact that she would be 22 because she hated that she was 4 years older than me and technically even more than that since I was still physically 16. I told her that I didn't care and that it was hot sleeping with an older woman. Of course she got upset with me about that but we made up later.

I wanted to do something special for her so I made reservations at this restaurant in Seattle that she told me she had always wanted to go to. It was expensive but I had been working extra hours at the store to save up for it. Tonight however, she wanted to go out and party with the girls. They had, had to wait until Carmen and Kim had turned 18 before they could go clubbing and now that it happened they were ready to party. Correction Carmen and Rachel were ready to party and Kim and Emily wanted to see what the fuss was about. Brady wanted to go to keep an eye on Carmen but since he's only 14 Sam didn't want him to go. Jared and I decided to help him out by getting him a fake ID. We didn't think he would need it though since he looked to be about 18 anyway.

"Paul, how do you expect me to get ready if you keep attacking me?" Rachel complained turning onto her side to face me. I smiled and shrugged. She hit me.

"This is not funny. All I asked was for you to tell me which outfit looked better and I only got to try on one before you were all over me," she said glaring. I smirked.

"It's not my fault I've never seen you in clothes like that. You should have warned me." She tried to sit up but I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back down.

"Paauuulll," she whined. "I have to be at Emily's so we can get ready. How am I going to get sexy if you won't even let me go out? I swear I'll just go naked. I'm sure the other guys would love that." I growled and pulled her closer to me. She laughed. "I'm joking but seriously let me up." I reluctantly let her go and she hopped out the bed.

"I guess I should shower first," she mused and I started to get up. "Alone!" she said pointedly and I groaned and dropped back on the bed. She giggled and left the room her pert ass swaying seductively. I growled and got up to follow her but I heard the lock of the bathroom door. She and I both knew if I wanted to get in there I could but I decided to let her have her privacy. That and I didn't want to have to replace the door again. She came out a few minutes later and went into her drawer and grabbed a red thong and matching bra. I didn't realize I was stalking her until she lifted an eyebrow and said "Don't even think about it." I sighed and plopped back on the bed.

"So don't forget you guys are meeting us at Emily's at 9. You have to be DD since you can't legally drink so you can take my car," she said smiling.

"Please I look older than you," I said rolling my eyes. She flipped me off and waltzed around the room in her lingerie and wiggled into a pair of jeans and a tank top. She took her purchases and looked back at me lying on the bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be driving me to Emily's?" she asked. I hopped up and threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She smiled and went outside getting into her car.

I followed behind her and as soon as we pulled up to Emily's the door was shut in my face with a murmured, "No wolves allowed." I glared at the door.

**Rachel's POV**

"Kim hold still!" I scolded as she kept moving around trying to see herself in the mirror.

"Sorry," she said and I smiled.

"Yeah well if you get burned I'm not going to feel guilty," I said. "Besides you can't see the finished product or it'll ruin the effect." It was freaking hard to curl Kim's stick straight hair but I had some heavy duty curling irons and some holding spray and decided to give it a go. They all told me I couldn't do it so you know I had to do it.

"Wow Rach this is turning out really good," Carmen said as she straightened her hair in the mirror. We were all crowded in Emily's bathroom and could barely move but we were having so much fun.

"Rach, I don't know about this top," Emily said and I glanced up from my work to see the green tube top that I made her buy. She looked a bit uncomfortable and was trying to tug it down but at the same time keep it covering her breasts.

"Don't you dare try to take that off," I said shooting a glare at her. "You look amazingly hot and you have abs that I would kill for. Now stop griping and get in here so Carmen can do your makeup." It wasn't that Emily and Kim couldn't do these things their selves it was just that Carmen and I kind of enjoyed dressing them up and plus we were professionals at it. Emily muttered. I was the oldest and kind of bossy but these girls were like my sisters. It was strange how we grew so close so fast and it made me miss my best friend Dionne who was away in Africa taking pictures for some nature magazine.

"There Kim I'm done!" I said. She got up excitedly and looked in the mirror.

"Wow Rachel you're a miracle worker!" she exclaimed turning around and hugging me. I held the curlers out of the way so I wouldn't burn her and gave her a one-armed hug.

"No prob babe," I said. "Here give me your straighter," I said to Carmen who was trying to do Emily's make up and her hair at the same time. She handed them to me and I finished straightening her hair and the length was now almost down to her waist. She had beautiful hair.

"Wow Car, I forgot how long your hair was," Kim said as she fitted her bra with the invisible straps on.

"Yeah," Carmen said biting her lip and concentrating on Emily. "I think I might get it trimmed some though." I laughed.

"Yeah go ahead and tell that to Brady." She rolled her eyes.

"Like I care what that pup says," she said.

"Well that pup is bigger and stronger than you. He's also an obsessed stubborn wolf and I know for a fact if you touch your hair he will attack. Though who knows you might like it," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up you're the one dating a guy in high school," she said. I laughed.

"Yep, there's no shame in my game," I said and they all laughed.

Little Claire came running into the bathroom after sitting and watching us get ready. "I wanna go too!" she announced. Emily looked over at her.

"Sorry sweetheart but this is only for grownups," she said. Claire pouted.

"Paleeeassseeeee!" she said. Emily shook her head and she looked so sad.

"Aww its okay Claire-Bear. How about Auntie Rachel puts some makeup on you and you can pretend you're coming out with us. I bet Quil would love it," I said coaxing a smile out of her.

"Oh yay! I want to look pretty for Quil," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who have read my first story (I'm assuming it's everybody since I told you all to do it!) this scene has happened but now it's in Rachel's POV and I thought it would add a bit of a different element to the story since we can see it from both the girls and the guys point of views now. Rachel is a bit more blunt than Kim and I thimk she focuses more on the humor in the situation. Plus I just love writing her.<strong>

**I can't believe all the weivers I've gotten so now we're at 68! Let's see if we can at least get to 75 before the next update, it's only 7 more reviews...please please please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>After we finished getting dressed and doing make-up Emily grabbed her camera and started snapping pictures. Sam came back first and the look on his face was priceless. I snapped a picture.<p>

"You can't go out like that!" he said to Emily eying her bare midriff. She smiled slowly and walked over to him.

"I bet you I can," she said. He gulped and actually backed up from her. Way to go Em! See everybody thinks she's like a mother all caring and sweet and she is but we girls all know that there's a freaky side to her. Sam didn't stand a chance. She placed her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them his pupils were dilated. She pulled back and kissed him briefly on the lips and then tried to walk away. But he pulled her back and dipped her over kissing her deeply. We all did wolf whistles and cheered.

Paul showed up next and looked me up and down. I smiled seductively at him and twirled around. "Do you like?" I asked.

"This wasn't the outfit you showed me," he said in a deep voice. I shivered, oh yeah he liked it.

"Of course not silly! I had to surprise you," I said. He grabbed my hips and bent down to my ear.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" he asked his breath tickling my ear and sending even more chills down my spine.

"Maaayyybeee," I dragged out and giggled when he nipped at my ear. He laughed deeply.

"You know that later on tonight that ass is mine don't you?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled back looking down at my exposed chest. I was wearing a pair of black shorts with a sheer white blouse that was open and showcased my lacy red bra. I had a black vest covering it also and some red heels. I knew I looked fuckable and I was looking forward to this evening. I kept my hair braided and then let it out and shook it all over the place so now it was extremely wavy and looked wild. I did the smoky eye makeup and only added a little blush to my cheeks, thankfully I didn't need any foundation. I also sprayed Paul's favorite jasmine scent and I watched as he inhaled it and his eyes darkened. Oh my gosh…I was so extremely turned on.

"Alright break it up you two," Carmen said smiling devilishly. She pulled me away and I cleared my throat and tried to calm my erratic heartbeat. Brady was next and I kid you not, his tongue dropped out and rolled clear down to the floor. Carmen smiled at him. She was wearing an extremely short black mini skirt with thigh high boots and a purple halter top that had one string to tie it in the back. Yes we looked like smuts and no we didn't care. We were hot and we were going to have fun.

Jared came in too and he looked Kim up and down. I was proud that my work turned out so good. He started in to grab her and Carmen pulled her away again playing the devil's advocate.

"Ah ah ah, none of that," she said. Jared even growled at her. Of course she laughed and bent over, on purpose I'm sure, in front of Brady to wipe off her boot. Brady gulped and ran his hand down his face.

"Carmen…isn't there more to that skirt?" he asked. She laughed again and trailed her fingertip down his chest.

"Of course not my little wolf mate," she said. She was so horrible, that's why I love her.

Quil had come over to babysit Claire and was upset that we had made her up though you'd think he'd be excited that she was getting older and starting to get into those things. But who am I to try to understand their relationship.

We finally left and Jared and Kim rode with us in my car. I turned up the music and Kim and I sang loudly. We were yelling out the window and having a good old time. When we got to the club Carmen said she knew the DJ and was friends with him. I didn't ask how she knew him since she seemed to know everybody and always had some sort of connections. She pulled us to the front of the line bypassing everyone. We got some rude looks but people were intimidated by the guys so they didn't say anything.

The bodyguard looked us up and down as Carmen told him who we were. He was so focused on her breasts that I guess he didn't see the guys. He looked up and blanched when he saw Sam standing there and let us in quickly. We burst out laughing when we got inside. Sometimes it's good to have giants with you. We got a table and we weren't carded for drinks so everybody got one.

"Okay now everybody take two shots!" I announced and we all took shots and chased them down. "Yes now let's go party!" We went out to the dance floor while the guys stayed at the table. I didn't really expect them to dance anyway though it would've been comical.

I danced with Emily grabbing her hands and spinning around. We were having a good time when I heard someone say "You will be." I spun around and saw my big little brother standing there glaring at some guy who was touching Kim.

"Jake!" I screamed and launched myself into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around. "You came!" I said ridiculously happy. Okay it may have had something to do with the drinks as well but I really was happy my little brother came to celebrate my birthday.

He laughed, "I wouldn't miss my little big sister's birthday." He set me down and I smiled back up at him. Kim hugged him as well. I missed having him around and only saw him once in a while now that he lived with the Cullens. I still visited him from time to time but after I had got back from school we had gotten closer so I missed him more.

"So nobody sees me?" Embry asked.

"We see you at school every day so no, we're not too excited," Kim said and he poked out his bottom lip. Even growing up I thought Embry was so adorable and I used to stick up for him whenever Jake and Quil teased him because his mom named him after some guy on a soap opera. There's just something about him that is so…charming, and he had that cute little smile. Okay yeah I definitely had too much to drink.

"Aww Embry I missed you!" Carmen said and kissed him on the cheek. She doesn't like him she just loves to flirt and of course this drove poor Brady crazy. He's in one of my classes and one day Carmen came in to drop something off and after she left the guys in the class were talking about her. Of course it was harmless freshman talk but Brady was so angry that he almost got into a fight. Luckily I saw it coming so I sent him out on a false errand so that he could cool down. He was frowning yet again as Embry smiled at Carmen and he put his arm around her when she stepped back. She leaned into his hug and that seemed to make him feel better. She understood his jealousy but she still liked to tease him a bit. I for one thought it was hilarious but I knew not to try that with Paul because his temper was way too crazy for that.

I got Paul to come and dance with me and I was happy because he told me plenty of times he doesn't dance. All in all it was a good night and I was feeling mighty happy, though again that might have had something to do with the alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha aww Paul was dancing! How sweet! And her baby brother came to her party too. Wasn't this just a great night, except for the poor guys who weren't allowed to touch their girls cuz Carmen kept stopping them. That's okay, there's always later.<strong>

**Don't forget to weiver guys! Let's get 5 more before the next update!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: _Thank you for the reviews guys and to answer your questions yes I have a Carmen and Brady story that I'm working on right now, that'll be my 4th story and I am considering writing a Sam and Emily story though I have no idea what I would call it and it's up to you guys if you want to read one so let me know. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

We finally left the club and I had to take a mean piss. We were already outside so I just walked into the woods with Jared much to Rachel and Kim's disgust. It's not like we hadn't done it before anyway. After I was finished I waited at the edge of the woods for Jared and he came after me.

"I was checking out your smooth moves earlier," Jared said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have any room to talk man," I said mimicking some of his less than smooth moves. He shoved me and I laughed.

"We're not by ourselves our boyfriends are here," I heard Kim yell. I frowned and looked at Jared and we broke out in a run.

"Yeah they are assholes and if you value your life you'll let us go!" Rachel yelled. We made our way to the car to see three guys harassing the girls. One of them had his hands on Rachel's ass as she struggled against him and I saw red. Jared reached them first and yanked one of the guys off of Kim. The guy holding Rachel let her go but he didn't see me coming. I clocked him in the back of the head and he was out. What a fucking punk. I was set to go after him some more even if he was down. He deserved to wake up feeling pain for putting his hands on Rachel. Rachel restrained me and I didn't move, instead I glared at the other friend. He began trembling which made me even angrier and I started to advance on him.

"Paul no, it's okay," Rachel said grabbing my arm again. Hers was the only voice that could break through my bloodlust, I wasn't aware of anything else around me. I bared my teeth and looked at the guy.

"You're lucky you didn't touch her you little shit," I spat out, "Otherwise you'd be lying next to your friend. You come near them again and I'll hunt you down." The wolf in me was begging to come out and rip out the throat of the son of a bitch that dared to touch its mate. He nodded and I stalked to the car opening the door for Rachel. He scrambled out of my way pulling his friend out of harm's way because I would have ran over him with the car.

I was furious and my wolf demanded that somebody go back and kill those bastards. I growled and started to turn the car back around.

"No, Paul," Rachel said softly. "We just want to go home."

"Speak for yourself," Jared grumbled. The look he gave me let me know he was up for going back there and finishing the job with me. Kim murmured to him to calm down. I relented and kept driving. I started thinking about them again and again I started to turn the car around but Rachel and Kim pleaded with me not to so I stopped myself.

Rachel tried to make me feel better by telling me that she's had trouble like this before with guys and she could handle herself. That made me mad all over again and I was ready to drive to her school and find them.

"Baby their probably all gone now and it doesn't matter anymore. We're not going to kill anybody tonight," she said. I sighed.

We made it back to La Push and I dropped Jared and Kim off. I took Rachel to my house and we went inside. She kept a firm hand on my back just in case, not that she could stop me if I wanted to go back. We got in the house and I slammed the door and stomped to my room.

"You're going to be even angrier with yourself if you have to fix your house later," Rachel said walking in. She removed her heels and began to undo her vest. I knew exactly what I needed to get rid of this anger. When she turned around I was standing right behind her and she gasped.

"Finish undressing," I commanded. She gulped and her fingers fumbled over her buttons. "Do you need me to help you?" I asked lifting a brow. She nodded. I pushed her against the wall and began to slowly undo her buttons. Once I was done I helped her get out of her vest and that was as far as I got before I picked her up and kissed her. That lacy bra was driving me crazy. Her sweet taste was incredible but right now I wasn't looking for sweet. I wanted something fast and hard. I undid her shorts with one of my hands. I could hear her heart beat and I could smell her. This woman smelled amazing. My dick immediately hardened just knowing she was ready for me. I put her on the ground and yanked at her shorts. She moaned and I turned her around and made her place her hands on the wall. I moved her thong aside because I loved to see the color red in contrast to her skin. It was so fucking sexy. I licked my fingers and pinched her clit and she groaned pushing her ass out more. I growled in appreciation and licked my fingers tasting her essence.

"You taste amazing," I said. She whimpered. I swiftly unbuckled my jeans and pulled down my boxers. I went in my pocket and grabbed a condom and slipped it on. I grabbed her hips and positioned her and pushed myself slowly inside. _Heaven_. If that's how you can describe it…maybe even better than that. She was so warm and tight. I groaned and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. She moaned and arched her back even more. The dip in her back was so incredibly sexy and the more she dipped the more she pushed that soft ass back against me. I reached around and unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to the floor leaving her only in her red bra. Did I mention red was my favorite color? I think it's a wolf thing, we're all oddly attracted to the color red. I grabbed a handful of her hair and wrapped it around my hand while I steadied her with the other. Then I pounded inside her pulling her hair and making her tilt her head back. She screamed out and a flood of wetness surrounded me.

"Yes, oh fuck, yes!" she screamed and I slapped her ass knowing that kinky shit turned her on. She screamed as she came and sobbed out my name. "Fuck that feels so fucking good." I screwed her from behind unmercifully her sounds and smell driving me over the edge. It took everything in me to hold back and wait for her to come again.

I leaned forward and pushed her hair out the way and continued to pump inside of her. "You like this?" I growled.

"Yes, yes, yes. I fucking love it," she cried out. I felt her muscles clench and I clamped my teeth onto her shoulder. She screamed my name loudly and came hard her whole body shaking. I grabbed her hips and thrust even harder letting myself have my release. Her body milked me for all I was worth and it was one of the most intense orgasms I had ever had. I tasted blood on her shoulder but I couldn't make myself care just yet. I was so worn out that I had to place one hand on the wall to steady myself and the other one around Rachel to keep her up.

I looked down at her shoulder and blanched. My teeth marks were deep and she was bleeding.

"Shit babe I'm sorry," I said feeling like an idiot. I was always too rough with her. It's a wonder she didn't look like a walking mummy with all the marks I left all over her body and all the bandages she had to use to cover them up.

"About what?" she asked breathlessly and turned around to look at me. I pointed to her shoulder and she shrugged. "It just stings a little. Nothing I'm not used to," she said smiling. I frowned. How could I protect her if I was the one hurting her?

"Oh no you don't!" she said grabbing my face in her hands.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop feeling guilty. I loved and I can cover it up. You will not hold back on me!" she said narrowing her eyes. I smiled reluctantly and nodded.

"At least let me get you cleaned up," I said.

"Alright you big baby," she said smirking. I scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom and she just rolled her eyes at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't see that one coming! Lol I just wanted to slip that in there, since Jared and Kim couldn't do anything why not let Rachel and Paul. Remember let me know if you want me to write those stories I mentioned above and don't forget to weiver!<strong>

**Let's get to 85 reviews before the next update so only 4 more! We almost have enough reviews to beat my last story and this is only halfway done! Yay readers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: _Wow you guys are fast! So I decided to give you another chapter since I have nothing else to do lol**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

After all the hoopla of my birthday had passed graduation came. I was so excited about it but Paul didn't really care. He's so blah sometimes I swear! Anyway I promised myself I wasn't going to cry and I laughed at everybody else who was crying including Carmen and Emily. We should be excited at graduation not boohooing like a bunch of idiots. Then I sat in the audience and watched everybody walk across the stage and the waterworks came on full force. I couldn't stop them. I was just so proud of everybody and so happy about everything. Paul was holding me and rubbing my back as I sobbed on his chest. I saw a camera flash and I glared at Emily.

"If you even think of showing anyone that picture I'll come after you," I told her wiping my eyes. They just laughed but I was serious and I was going to get that camera. The cookout was held outside of my house because it had the biggest space and Emily, Sue, Kim's mother, Carmen's mother and I had worked furiously to prepare the food for everybody. It was a huge gathering and all of the wolves were there so we had to have a lot of food. The boys all tried to get in line first and we shooed them away and let the elders and the females grab their food before they took it all. Surprisingly Leah Clearwater was there as well though she was off with her mother. I couldn't find it in myself to feel bad for her because she was so contrary to everybody. Never once did she try to hang out with us and I knew she didn't like Emily but really it was over 4 years ago you'd think she'd get over it by now. Especially now that she was a wolf too and knew that Sam had no control over what had happened. But I decided to mind my own business with that one.

Every few minutes or so Paul would glance over at Jared and laugh and finally I got annoyed and asked him what was his deal.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously. I found myself watching him too trying to figure out what I would "see". As it started getting later I saw Jared pull Kim away.

"Come on," Paul said conspiratorially and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep up with him.

"Jared's going to propose to Kim," he whispered. I almost squealed but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shhh," he said and I bit my lip to try and keep quiet.

"Are you serious?" I whispered back. He nodded once.

"Do you think we should be following them?" Emily asked. I was startled and looked back to see the entire party behind us. I giggled.

"Of course," Carmen said. There was no way Jared wouldn't know we were coming with his werewolf senses, there was too many of us. We stopped behind a bunch of rocks on First Beach and watched as Jared spoke to Kim. I couldn't really hear him so Seth was telling everybody what he was saying since he was the one with super hearing. Of course when he got down on one knee there was no explanation needed. I squealed and covered my mouth so that they wouldn't hear me. Kim didn't move and I was tempted to yell at her when she smiled and he placed the ring on her finger. He picked her up and hugged her and I started to cry all over again. Someone, I think it was one of the younger wolves, coughed and they turned to look at us.

"Well there's no use in hiding anymore," I said and we all walked over to congratulate them. We hugged and kissed and cried some more. It really was a beautiful night and tiny part of me was jealous that Kim got to have her happily ever after with her wolf. I started to become impatient for mine.

As the summer began I taught summer school classes for a couple hours in the morning. My relationship with Paul was going great and I had even been over to visit Jake at the Cullen's house which was an experience in itself. I really wanted to hate Bella for what she put my brother through but she also made his life happy so it was kind of hard to decide. I also didn't know how I felt being around vampires so that was weird as well. Paul was angry that I went without him but he had to work and I could handle myself so he just had to get over it. I met my future sister-in-law who was a charming looking 3 year-old even though technically she was not even a year old yet. Strange.

After leaving I kind of felt guilty for ignoring Paul's wishes and I decided to go to his house to offer to cook for him. I knew the way to my man's heart. When I got there, there was a car I didn't recognize outside. I frowned to myself and debated on whether to knock or not. I took my chances and just walked in and to this day I'm not sure, if I had the chance again, would I have knocked or walked in.

To my surprise there in his living room was a full on naked female with her arms wrapped around him and kissing him. Time seemed to slow down; actually looking back it was rather comical. Paul looked at me and his face registered shock and fear as he pushed the girl off. I was motionless.

In fact I was completely calm and all I did was raise an eyebrow. The little hooker had the gall to look embarrassed though personally I think if you're going to show up to some mans house in all your glory, or in her case all your _assumed_ glory, you're not so concerned with modesty.

"Rach, I can explain," he said holding his hands up.

"No need," I said lightly and turned and walked right out of the house. You know come to think of it, it was actually eerie, how calm I was. I drove until I got to Emily's house because it was the closest. I knocked on the door and Emily was there with both Carmen and Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness! Paul's cheating? Oh no! What's going to happen? Is this the end.. dun dun dun! Lol you'll just have to wait and weiver! Let's try to get 5 more before the next update! My goal is somewhere between 150-200 weiver's for this story and I think we can do it!<strong>

**BTW my next story is about Embry (who happens to be my favorite wolf!) but I won't tell you who is imprint is next, she's my own character though not a Twilight one but she's connected to the other characters in the stories. I'll give you a little excerpt from that story in a later chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: _Hahaha you guys are hilarious. I really didn't think this would cause this much commotion...ok I'm lying secretly I did know that but I totally had to post this message because it was hilarious and it makes me feel diabolical and cool:**

_Merriam Webster's definition for Evil: morally reprehensible; arising from actual bad character_

_Gaby's Definition for Evil: Teemedup making Rachel walk in on Paul with a naked skank on top of him and making Gaby have an aneurism and make her wait for almost a lifetime to clear things up.. MAYBE..."_

**BTW you guys are awesome weiverers and we're almost at 100! Yay! Alright I'll put you guys out of your misery...maybe...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Emily asked looking at me strangely. I nodded.<p>

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked sitting at the table. Kim looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"You don't look okay," she said. I laughed humorlessly.

"Well considering the fact that I just walked into my boyfriend's house and found him wrapped in the arms of some naked skank I'm doing just find Kim," I said my voice rising with each word and I screamed the last. They all looked at me in various states of shock.

"What?" Carmen yelled.

"Are you serious?" Emily asked. I nodded and dropped my head in my hands and began to cry. They all gathered around me and I felt Emily's hand soothingly rubbing my back.

"Tell me everything, from the beginning," she said. I managed to get out the story through my tears and hiccupping. Gosh I hate crying. "So are you sure he was cheating? Maybe it was some crazy ex-female of his. You know Paul has a…history," she said. That's putting it mildly.

"I don't know. All I knew was that I had to get out of there before I killed both of them," I said.

"Well all I want to know is when are we going to go over there?" Carmen said standing up and crossing her arms. I shrugged. Kim's cell phone rang and she looked at it.

"It's Paul," she said. I shook my head.

"Don't answer it. I turned my phone off so he's looking for me," I said. She nodded and declined the call. I jumped up and crossed my arms. "I don't believe this shit. Who the hell was that bitch and why all of a sudden is she after him?" I was so furious, and angry, and hurt, and upset. Carmen's phone rang next and when she didn't answer I knew it was him which made me even angrier. "I could cheerfully kill him!"

"Now we don't even know if he did anything Rach," Kim said. I glared at her.

"I don't need a voice of reason Kim! I want you to be pissed for me! I want you to be ready to be my back up if I have to go and kick some ass!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. She nodded.

"I will be Rach, you know that," she said. I sighed and banged my forehead against the wall. The front door opened and Jared walked in.

"Rachel?" he asked. "What's going on? Paul has been looking for you," he said. He took out his phone. I bared my teeth at him.

"You touch that phone Jared Kaleel and there will be pain." He gulped and put it back in his pocket.

"What happened?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes and continued pacing. The door burst open and Paul ran in.

"Babe please let me explain," he began coming to hold me.

"Save it Lionel. I don't want to hear a damn thing," I said putting my hand up. "And if you touch me I will chop your hands off." He backed away.

"Please Rach," he said again.

"I really don't care what you have to say. What possible explanation could you even have?" I asked incredulously. "What her lips were telling yours a secret?" I laughed. "Ooohh I know, I know, she tripped and your lips caught her fall? And then it was so scorching that her clothes burned off?" I smiled. "Ah ha that must be it because what other excuse could there have been?" he looked pained and it affected me as well but I wasn't going to let him see it. I was not about to cry in front of him and the evidence was damning.

"Please Rachel you have to believe me. She came onto me," he said looking close to tears. I hardened my heart in the face of them.

"Oh because poor little Paul can't push a female off of him?" I asked rolling my eyes. "This is coming from a guy who kills vampires for a living and you can't get one measly little whore off of you? How stupid do you think I am? Imprinting my ass!" I said and pushed past him to walk out of the house.

"Rachel!" he yelled grabbing my arm. I spun around and slapped him in the face then cried out in pain. His head didn't even move.

"Jeeze!" I exclaimed holding my hand and shaking it praying that nothing was broken. Talk about hard-headed. He reached out for me again. "I said don't touch me!" I screamed. "Don't you put your disgusting, lying hands on me ever again! I hate you!" I used my good hand to wipe my tears away. He began to shake and clenched his fists.

"Please Rach, please listen to me," he said.

"Listen to what? More lies? I've had it from past boyfriends and I promised myself I wasn't going to deal with it again. I don't want to hear what you have to say. Just leave me alone!" I yelled. I knew I was being dramatic but I couldn't help it. It was like I was being slapped in the face when I saw them together. I backed up when he began to shake even more not wanting to push him and make him phase.

"You won't even let me tell you what happened!" he argued. "So how can you say I'm lying?"

"Oh please," I scoffed. "Everybody knows what type of guy you are! You're a man-whore and we all know it. I was just dumb enough to believe that you loved me." I said. I was talking out of my ass but I couldn't help it. I was hurting and my temper was on full blast and I wanted him to hurt just as bad as I was.

"Is that really what you think of me? After everything?" he asked. "You think I would cheat on you?" I nodded.

"Why not? You're young and immature. Too young for commitment. I really should start seeing guys my age anyway," I said flippantly. I knew I had gone too far when his eyes turned black and his shaking went out of control.

"You even _think _about touching another guy…" he breathed deeply and closed his eyes trying to calm himself then he got closer to me until his face was inches from mine. "You touch another fucking guy and I'll kill him," he snarled. My heartbeat picked up.

"I'm done with you," I said in an even voice refusing to back down.

"I'm nowhere near finished with you," he said and stood back. His body began shaking furiously and he phased. The wolf glared at me some more and then turned and ran into the woods. I stood for a few seconds trying to process what had just happened. I looked up to see everyone out on the porch. Then I dropped to the ground and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you out of your misery yet? Hmmm maybe not quite yet but then what's a story without some drama. I mean when two people with volatile tempers are in a relationship there's bound to be problems right? Don't hate me just yet though guys, promise I'll make it up to you!<strong>

**Don't forget to weiver! Let's break 100! Wooohhhhhh!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: _Yay you guys are so awesome we got 105 reviews! Thank you so much and I'm glad you like it. Hopefully this will make some of you stop being upset with me...maybe...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I ran for miles trying to drain my anger. I couldn't believe that she thought I would cheat on her! Was she really that stupid? And then she threatened me with other guys? Did she know what I would do to them? They would be beyond mutilated. I cursed Lisa all over again in my head. That stupid bitch has been causing me problems since I first met her. I slept with her a few times but she started to get possessive and I wasn't in the market for a relationship so I dropped her. I even had to change my number because she kept contacting me.

Today in my house was the boldest she had ever been. I was in my room sleeping when I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was Rachel and when I opened it Lisa was standing there in a trench coat and heels. I let her in intending to tell her that this was all over but when I turned around she was naked. It did absolutely nothing for me. I realized then that Rachel really had changed me. But of course Lisa is so conceited that she thinks no man can resist her so she ignored me and threw herself onto me. She kissed me and right at that moment was when Rachel walked in. Talk about bad timing. Lisa wasn't even embarrassed about what had happened and when Rachel left she tried to kiss me again. I kicked her out my house and threatened her life if she ever came near me again. Of course I wasn't worried about her but I wanted to make sure that nothing like this ever happened again.

I knew Rachel would think I was cheating but she wouldn't even let me explain. I ran faster wanting to destroy something, anything!

_Paul. _

_Not now Sam._ I didn't want to hear anybody tell me to calm down. I deserved to have my anger.

_Yes you do. But running never solved anything. _I ignored him. He sighed.

_Paul, Rachel is packing her things._ I screeched to a halt.

_What? _I asked angrily. He replayed how she was at her house with Emily and crying and packing. Billy was upset and had even called Jake. Great. _Don't let her leave until I get there._ I commanded and started running back towards La Push.

_I'll see what I can do_. He said and phased back.

I made it to La Push in under 10 minutes at top speed. I ran to my house to grab some shorts and then quickly went over to Billy's. I went to open the door but it swung open and Jake was standing there glaring.

"Move," I said. He crossed his arms.

"What the hell did you do?" he asked. I growled.

"I said move," I threatened shaking. He growled back at me and clenched his fists as well.

"Leave my sister alone," he said in a deadly voice.

"Jake, this has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me. She doesn't want to see you. Leave. Her. Alone," he said. I got in his face and we stood nose to nose.

"Are you trying to keep me away from _my _imprint?" I asked hoping he'd realize the stakes.

"I'm protecting _my_ sister," he said and pushed me. I shoved him back and he moved into the house. His fist came flying and hit me in the jaw. I fell but jumped back up and ran threw his middle, chucking him over my shoulder. He came back up and tripped me and we began scrapping on the ground.

"Whoa, fight!" I heard Jared say.

"Oh god, "Kim said a second later.

"Paul. Jake. Stop it!" Rachel screamed. I started to stop immediately and Jake took the opportunity to overpower me. "Jacob Black I said stop!" Rachel yelled. He sighed and got up but not before kicking me one last time. I jumped up and growled at him. I was hurting but I didn't want Rachel to see. Jake was a big guy but I had gotten him good a few times. I knew he would be hurting too, at least until we both healed in a few minutes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel continued to scream. She pushed Jake. "I told you to keep him out not fight him!" she said. He rolled his eyes.

"I was protecting you," he said sounding slightly guilty. Then he shot a glare my way. No not guilty.

"If I wanted you to kill him I would've told you so," she said placing her hands on her hips.

I scoffed, "He wasn't going to kill me." She glared at me.

"I'm still not talking to you," she said and looked back at Jake. "Besides if anyone is going to kill him it's going to be me!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to her ignoring Jake's growl.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"I said I'm _not _talking to you, you ass. What part of _not_ don't you understand?" she said looking up at me.

"The part where you decide to pack your things and leave me!" I said getting angrier and shaking. Jake put a hand on my shoulder and I snarled and pushed him away. "Don't put your fucking hands on me. She's your sister but she's _my_ imprint. And don't ever try to come between us again or I will hurt you." He growled at me but he stepped back. Either because he knew I was right or he didn't want me to phase in front of his sister.

"I was being irrational just then," she said flushing. "I'm not leaving. But I still don't want to talk to you. And don't you talk to my brother like that!" she said. I knew her temper was going down. Shit, it took long enough.

"Just then?" I asked rolling my eyes. "You've been irrational the whole time!" I said. She looked insulted.

"How dare you…"

"Oh I dare," I said cutting her off. "Now you're not mad but I am and I'm not going to argue in front of everybody like you want to." I grabbed her hand and pulled her. She tugged at it and tried to dig her heels in the ground. I tossed her over my shoulder and she started beating on my back screaming at me. "Later." I said to everybody else who just stared at me. I heard someone choke back a laugh. I think it was Billy.

"Paul I swear to God if you don't put me down!" she shrieked. Two of the younger wolves, Ethan and Alex came in their wolf forms to see what was wrong. I shook my head at them and they barked and trotted away.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa Jake and Paul started fighting...again! Paul set him straight! Tsk tsk Rachel is a naughty imprint. Well Rachel's calmed down but now Paul is mad, I wonder what's going to happen (like I don't know). <strong>

**Don't forget to weiver people! Let's try to get 5 more before the next update!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: _Oh wow you guys are awesome, I did not expect this many reviews! I'm so happy! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Rachel yelled at them but they ignored her. She grumbled to herself but had stopped beating at my back. Her hands were probably hurting now. Stubborn ass. We made it to my house and I went inside and dropped her on the couch. She stood up and started to speak but I put my hand up.<p>

"No, it's my turn to talk," I said. She looked at me like I was crazy but I stared her down. She sighed and plopped back on the couch and pretended to look at her nails.

"First of all I would never cheat on you. Believe me when I say it will hurt me more than you. I don't even see other girls anymore; they're like a blur to me. She came on to me and you know I would never lie to you. You could tell if I was lying. How could you not believe me?" I asked finally showing how hurt I was. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was in a state of shock and then my temper got the best of me," she said her eyes starting to get shiny. She turned her head away. Even though I was angry I didn't like to see her upset. I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap. She lay her head on my chest and cried.

"I understand but damn Rach you can't do shit like that to me. If we ever have problems then you come to me. Don't call your brother or your father or anybody else. I understand if you have to talk to your girlfriends but please, you can come to me too," I said rubbing her back. She nodded.

"So tell me exactly what happened," she said sitting up. I told her the story and she got mad all over again but this time at the right person.

"That little whore. I'm going to kill her," she said jumping up. I grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her back.

"Trust me she won't be a problem anymore," I said smiling a little. She looked at me then at the door and sighed. She plopped back on my lap.

"I guess," she mumbled tracing her finger down my chest. "I'm sorry Paul. I let my temper get the best of me. I just saw red for the last couple of hours." I nodded.

"I know what you mean."

"Do you forgive me?" she asked poking out her bottom lip. I laughed and kissed her.

"Yes ."

**Rachel's POV**

I was slightly embarrassed over my display of temper. It had never gotten that out of control before but I guess anything with Paul drove me crazy. I still wanted to go after that girl but I promised not to. Instead I decided to go shopping; it would cure me of anything. Carmen was my companion since Kim was on a date with Jared and Emily was watching her nieces again. Since it was summer I decided to wear a pair of shorts and some sandals with a button up tank top. I put my hair into a messy braid and let it sit over my shoulder. Carmen had on a halter sun dress and put her hair into a bun. I had a few bags from some of my favorite stores and I was starving so we made our way to the food court.

"So how are you and Paul?" she asked after we found a table. I sighed.

"We're good. I still feel stupid for overreacting but he loves me so it's okay," I said shrugging and popping a French fry in my mouth. Carmen laughed.

"Uh huh sure. You're one crazy female you know that," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh like you wouldn't have done the same thing," I said defensively.

"Damn right. I would've pulled that little hussy by her hair and…"

"Whoa tiger!" I said putting my hands up and laughing. "I think I get the picture. Luckily you're the only female the Brady wants to be with so you don't have to worry about crazy ex-lovers." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but still it kind of sucks. I mean why did I have to get the baby? He's not even legal yet. I have to wait 3 more years until I can even think of kissing him. While you guys get to have hot wolf sex all the time," she said pouting.

"But Brady is so adorable. You know he's going to be H-O-T by the time he gets older. Besides you're lucky, look at Quil and Jake," I said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But still…" she sighed and sipped her drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay they made up! Aren't you guys happy now? Now everything will be happily ever after from here on out...maybe... :)<strong>

**Okay let's make it to 120 before the next update! We're only 4 weiver's away and you guys are the coolest it should be a piece of cake!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews guys! Since these next two chapters are short I'll add two. OMG the story is almost over, I can't believe it. Don't despair yet though because I still have a couple more tricks up my sleeve.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>We sat and chit chatted for a little while longer and then we left with our purchases. We pulled up outside my house only for me to see a face that I had long forgotten about. My ex-boyfriend Chris was outside of my house and he was in a face-off with Paul while Collin, Brady, Ethan, Alex, and Simon were trying to hold them back and my father was calmly talking. Paul was snarling and trying to get at Chris who was cursing and holding his eye. My eyes widened and I sat there in shock.<p>

"Whoa what's going on here?" Carmen asked. When I didn't speak she looked at me and waved a hand in front of my eyes. "Earth to Rach," she said. I blinked rapidly.

"That's my ex-boyfriend Chris," I managed to choke out. She laughed.

"Looks like Paul's not the only one dealing with a blast from the past." I jumped out the car and walked over. Chris spotted me and stopped struggling and smiled. At one point his smile used to make me melt. Chris was attractive with his short blond hair and blue eyes. He was muscular and a jock and I used to think I was lucky to have him. He didn't pressure me for sex or anything which I wasn't ready for but we did mess around a bit. It was only later when I found out that the reason he didn't pressure me was because he was so busy sleeping with everybody else in the school. Needless to say I was devastated but I also realized that I didn't love him that much because I was over it quickly. He never really gave up on me and kept trying to get back with me and even drunkenly attacked me in my room. Luckily Dionne, my roommate and best friend, was there to stop him. Now he was here, somehow, and he was running towards me with his arms outstretched.

"Rachel!" he said grabbing me up and holding me. I couldn't react fast enough and I pushed him away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking around him to make sure Paul couldn't get to him. He looked like he wanted to murder him and the guys were having a hard time holding him back.

"I came to visit you silly until this lunatic attacked me when I said I was looking for my girlfriend," he said glaring at Paul. Paul snapped at him.

"That's because she's mine shithead," he said.

"What is he talking about honey bunny," he asked. I cringed.

"Chris, we're not together, remember? We broke up a long time ago. And I'm with Paul now. I don't even know why you came here," I said crossing my arms.

"Because I still love you of course. I've changed my ways, and you know you still love me. I was the first to touch you and…" I cut him off and blushed clear to my roots.

"Chris please!" I said.

Paul lunged at him breaking free of Simon, Alex, Collin and Ethan's hold. He grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him about 5 feet away from us. Chris slid across the ground and quickly got up and rushed at Paul but he was ready, he even smiled and ducked quickly chucking him over his shoulder. He was actually pretty impressive to look at. He was shirtless of course, this heat had to be killing him and his muscles were…

"Rachel!" Carmen said and I snapped out of it. She grinned at me knowingly.

"Paul, Chris stop it right now!" I commanded. They both stopped but continued to glare at each other. I placed my hand on Paul's chest to calm him down and he grabbed it and smiled at me. I turned and stood in front of him and looked at Chris.

"Chris, I really don't know why you came here because it was a fruitless endeavor. I've been over you for a few years now and even if I wasn't with Paul I still wouldn't want you. You treated me like crap and the way I felt for you is nothing the way I feel for him. You wasted your time coming here and you need to realize that there is no more us," I said. He frowned for a moment then his shoulders dropped.

"So you want him over me? I mean I can give you so much more. I can buy you nice things and take you anywhere you want to go. He can't even afford a shirt," he said scoffing at Paul.

I sighed. "I don't care. I never cared about any of that stuff. That's why me and you could never work out. I want you to leave now, and please, don't come back," I said.

"Fine, whatever. When you want a real man you know where to look," he said getting into his car.

"Yeah," I said. "Right here." He sped off and I turned around to look at Paul. I smiled up at him but he didn't say anything. In fact his face was blank and void of any expression at all.

"Hey. I'm sorry about that," I said.

"Yeah me too," he said and walked away. A few seconds later I heard a howl and then nothing. I stood speechless.

"Don't worry honey, he just needs some time," my dad said touching my arm. I nodded but still didn't move. After a while everybody left with Carmen promising to call me. I hopped in my car and made my way to Paul's house. He still wasn't there but I decided to wait him out. I sat on the couch so that I could see him come in.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh they just can't catch a break can they? They really need to think about cleaning all these skeletons out of their closets..<strong>

**Don't forget to weiver guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: **_**Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

_What could I possibly offer her?_ I had nothing to give to Rachel. That jackass was right. All I had once the clothes on my back. I made money but barely enough to take care of myself. I hadn't even applied to college. What was I supposed to do? How did I expect to raise a family with her when I could barely take care of myself?

_Paul, man where are you?_ I heard Jared ask but I ignored him.

_Rachel's been looking for you. She's really upset._ Brady said. Still I didn't answer anybody. I finally decided to go back home. I phased in the woods behind my house and pulled on my shorts. I walked inside and saw her lying on the couch asleep. She was so beautiful. She sat up and yawned and wiped her eyes. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hey," she said looking at me warily.

"Hey," I said leaning against the wall.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Out," I said. She sighed.

"Paul, I'm so sorry about earlier," she began but I put my hand up.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault. You can't control your exes," I said. She winced at that.

"Yeah I guess we're kind of even now huh?" I didn't say anything I just continued to stare at her. She looked uncomfortable and then stood up.

"Well if you're not mad about that, then what's wrong?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing," I said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked looking hurt. I ignored it and looked at the floor instead. I knew looking at her pain would break me but this was for the best.

"I'm just tired," I said.

"Well then let's go to bed," she said walking towards the hallway.

"I'd actually rather be alone," I said. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and knew I had hit a nerve.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess," she said trying to keep her features blank but her bottom lip was trembling and I could hear her heart beat speeding up.

"I don't think so." She looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Why not?" she asked cautiously. I took a deep breath and schooled my features.

"I think that maybe we should just, have some time a part for a while. There's been one too many skeleton's in the closet popping out." she frowned.

"Is this because of Chris? I said I was sorry," she said her eyes watering. "I just didn't think he was important enough to bring up and you know for a fact that you were my first. I'm so sorry about all that." I shook my head.

"I don't really care about that. I just think we need a break." My heart broke as a tear fell down her cheek.

"So…you're breaking up with me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Not all imprints have to be in a relationship Rach, we can just be friends," I said looking away.

"Is that what you want? To just be friends?" she asked incredulously. I nodded once.

"So what was all that talk about love and all that other bullshit? Was it just to get in my pants?" she asked. My heart ached.

"No. I thought I loved you," I said simply.

"Thought?" she laughed. "You thought? You loved me? You know what Paul, you're full of shit! I should've left when I had the chance. I can't believe I thought that you had changed!" She walked over to me and raised her hand and I wanted her to hit me then. I wanted her to hurt me and see right through my lies but I was too good and I knew that I had lost her. She lowered her hand. "I would hit you but it would just hurt me wouldn't it? And I think I'm hurting enough as it is." With that she turned and walked away and slammed the door behind me. I sank down to the floor and cried. I knew I had done what was best for her. Now she would have someone who could give her all the things she deserved. Someone like Chris. Someone…not like me.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Oh no! He broke up with her? How could he do that? He told her he loved her! Why oh why oh why? (Ladies and gentlemen this is called being 'dramatic').<strong>

**Alright people let's weiver and since I gave you 2 chapters lets see if we can get to 135 reviews before the next update. **

**Anywho I have an excerpt for you from my next story. It's called 'Third is the Strangest'. My main female character is Dionne, Rachel's best friend from college and of course Embry my favorite wolf!**

* * *

><p><strong>*From Dionne's POV<strong>

We hopped in Embry's truck and he came over to help me up but I brushed him off.

"Ivy is only a little smaller than this. I can handle it," I said resenting the huge size of his truck. He still hovered until I was safely in and then hopped in the driver's seat as if it was nothing. _Stupid tall person._

"That big truck outside is yours?" he asked laughing. I nodded smiling proudly.

"That's my baby," I said. He stared at me for a minute and I tugged on a piece of my hair feeling nervous. "You have got to stop doing that." I finally said.

"Doing what?" he asked looking back at the road.

"Staring at me. It makes me nervous," I admitted. Gosh why all of a sudden did I feel like spilling my guts to this guy?

He smiled and I felt my stomach flip flop. His smile was so perfect and his white teeth gleamed against his dark skin. The contrast was…intriguing.

"I can't help it," he said simply. _Well what can you say to that?_ I just looked out the window and admired the scenery. Washington was really a beautiful place with all of its greenery. I didn't really have a problem with the rain I actually enjoyed it though other people complained. We pulled around a corner and I saw this breathtaking view of a mountain from the cliffs. I gasped.

"You like it?" Embry asked. I could hear the smile in his voice. To protect my sanity I kept looking out the window though his smile, hands down, was more breathtaking than the mountains. _Whoa where did that thought come from?_ Apparently being around Embry was bad for my sanity.

He parked the truck on the side of the rode and sped around the side to help me down. He got there so fast I was kind of shocked. I ignored his hand and jumped down and he chuckled. I grabbed my camera and looked around for a good vantage point. I saw a little hill that I could climb and sit right on the edge to get my shots. I raced over there and started climbing. When I slipped Embry grabbed my elbow and helped me up the rest of the way.

"Oh this is perfect!" I said getting excited. I ran straight over to the edge and screamed when I was lifted into the air against Embry's chest. I thought he just had hot hands but his entire body was like its own personal sauna.

"What are you doing?" I asked sounding slightly hysteric. I looked up at his face and he was frowning.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. I frowned back.

"To get a better view," I said in a _duh_ voice.

"What if you slip and fall? That's too dangerous," he said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Embry I'm 24 years old, I think I know how to take care of myself. Plus I've been in much more dangerous situations than this," I said. He looked angry.

"Well I wasn't there to stop you then but I am now. You're not going to the edge," he said. I pushed against his chest feeling at a distinct disadvantage with him holding me against him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Do you like? This story is going to have a slightly different element to it then the first two stories but don't worry it's not too extreme. It's just...intriguing. <strong>

**Don't forget to weiver guys and let me know what you think, I hope you're looking forward to my next story and I hope you don't hate me for the drama I'm putting you through. Lol don't forget to weiver! **


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N:_ What awesome reviewers you guys are! I'm sorry to have broken a few of your hearts. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

_He doesn't want me._ Was the steady mantra I repeated over and over in my head._ He doesn't want me_. I thought as I sat lifelessly on my couch seeing nothing but his face. _He doesn't want me_. I thought with each day that passed. After 3 weeks I lost track of all time and my heart had finally begun to close off. As long as he wasn't mentioned I was okay. I was mechanical in a way and continued to go to work in the mornings. After a month I was hardened towards him. I didn't see him anymore and I stopped going over to Emily's just in case he was there. The girls came over to my house and it was an unspoken rule not to mention Paul's name in front of me though I could see the sympathy in their eyes. No one had ever been turned down by their imprint before. No one had ever even denied an imprint for long. And yet it had happened to me. Lucky me. It was August and I started preparing my curriculum for the new school year coming up in September and still no word from Paul. I had stopped leaving him messages and calling him. No one understood why he did what he did but I think it had something to do with Chris's visit. Scratch that I _knew_ it had something to do with that.

Jake suggested I try to see other guys but it wasn't possible. They weren't who I wanted and I knew it. I wanted Paul, as stupid as that made me look. But only he would do. He was my everything and without him I was nothing but a shell of my former self.

**Paul's POV**

*2 Weeks Earlier*

I heard banging on the door but I didn't answer. Rachel's calls had stopped two days ago and I knew I had lost her. Somehow the good intentions I had had come back to slap me in the face. Now I was alone with only my so-called good intentions to comfort me. Yippty-fucking-doo. All of a sudden my bedroom door was opened and I was thrown off my bed.

"What the fuck?" I shouted jumping to my feet. I heard laughing.

"That's exactly my question! What the fuck is up with you man?" Jake asked angrily. I groaned. "What did you do to my sister?" he yelled looking ready to hit me. Seth and Embry were holding him while Jared and Quil continued to laugh.

"It's none of your damn business," I said walking back over to my bed. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Yes it is! She's my sister and you promised me I could kill you if you hurt her. Remember that? Well I've come to make good on that promise," he said growling. I welcomed this. Death was preferable to what I was feeling so I just stood and looked blankly at him. He stopped growling once he realized I wasn't going to do anything.

"Paul, what happened?" he sighed. I looked away.

"He thinks that he's not good enough for her," Jared finally said. I turned to glare at him. "After that jerkoff Chris came and promised her all these things Paul felt like he couldn't give her anything. So the idiot here decided it would be better if he just let her go."

"Is that true?" Jake asked some of his anger fading. I shrugged.

"Why don't you ask him?" I said sullenly referring to Jared.

"I'm asking you." I shrugged. "You really are an idiot." I growled at him.

"Now that we've settled that you can leave," I said looking out my window and inhaling. Nothing. Rachel's scent had left the room a long time ago.

"No, I'm not. Instead of sitting around her moping like a loser why don't you do something about it? Get a better job! Make money to provide for my sister."

"You don't think I haven't thought of that?" I asked looking at him. "Where am I supposed to work? I have to patrol. What am I going to say to my boss when I can't come in at certain times? 'Oh I'm sorry, I have to go turn into a wolf to protect the area from vampires. Can I switch schedules?'"

"As your boss I would say yes," he said smiling. I frowned.

"Huh?"

"I decided to open a garage and I want you to work for me. The Cullens are going to help me fund it and I've been taking online classes to get my degree. We can really do this and I want all of the wolves to work for me. It'll bring money in for the rez and give a lot of jobs to people," he said.

I plopped onto my bed. "Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes."

Wow. I started thinking ahead to my future. I could build Rachel a house, I could find a plot of land for us and I could actually provide for my family. I started to get excited and began to walk out of the door.

"Whoa, where're you going?" Embry asked.

"To see Rachel," I said and then I stopped and groaned. "After what I had done to her there was no way she would want to see me now much less talk to me. Fuck!

"Ahh I see you realized exactly what type of female you're dealing with," Jake said finally smiling. "My sister, a Black. We're known for stubbornness." He said proudly.

"We know," Quil said rolling his eyes.

"How am I going to make it up to her?" I asked.

"Beg."

"Grovel."

"Prostrate."

"Kowtow."

"Bow." It started to turn into a competition for who could come up with the best word. I put my hand up.

"Alright, I get it. But first, Jake can I have an advance?"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Rachel, she's gone into an inner depression. And Paul hasn't spoken to her in a month? What's she gonna do when he tries to talk to her again? Kick his ass? I would smh. Lol<strong>

**Don't forget to weiver folks, let's try to get to 145 before the next update which means only 7 more reviews! You can do it! I don't know if you've noticed but I like to get my reviews in multiples of 5, I think it might be an OCD thing lol. However I'm just fine if you guys go over so don't stop! BTW we totally already passed the amount of reviews I had for my first story so kudos to you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: _Oh my I wonder what's going to happen next? Lol thanks for the reviews guys, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

*Present *

"Come on Rach, I promise he-who-must-not-be-named is not going to be there," Kim said. Even though she didn't say his name I still cringed inwardly.

"I said no," I said ignoring her and folding my clothes. "Why would I go to a bonfire for the wolves? That's just asking for trouble. It's a miracle I've avoided _it _for this long." Yes, I had resorted to calling him 'it'. And somehow, on this small rez, I had succeeded in avoiding him though I had a slight suspicion that I had seen a certain dark silver wolf in the woods outside my house a few times.

"But everybody, except him of course, is going to be there. You have to come. Plus it'll be the first time in a long time that we're going to get _everybody_ to be there. We've been planning like crazy, even little Reneesme is going to be there!" I sighed, I really did love my future sister-in-law but I didn't want to risk seeing _it _there. I didn't think I could take it.

"Please, please, please," she begged. I rolled my eyes.

"Why does my presence matter anyway?" I asked.

"Because you're my best friend and I love you and if you don't agree then both Carmen and Emily have promised dire consequences which include dragging you out by your hair. I'm your only hope of having a sane entrance," she said. I laughed.

"Fine, alright," but I narrowed my eyes and pointed my finger at her. "But I promise you Kimberly Connweller, if I so much as smell him near us I will come after you and I am much more diabolical than any of you can ever imagine or try to be," I threatened. She just smiled.

I had a really bad feeling about this. I had been there for only 30 minutes but already I was getting sneaky looks and I knew that they wouldn't hesitate to trick me. In fact I wouldn't put it past them at all. But still there was no sign of _it_ so I felt okay. Gradually I relaxed and after a couple hours and he still didn't show I started to have fun. But all the couples were making my heart ache and it was hard to watch them.

"What's wrong Rachel?" little Nessie asked me. I smiled at her.

"Nothing sweetheart," I said hugging her. It was hard to believe that in a few years she would be a full grown woman. She was such a beautiful child. She put her hands on my face and started showing how I looked to her and to others. I did look sad. I sighed, "Why don't you go find Jake, I'm going to go for a walk." She nodded and skipped over to him.

I got up and started to walk along the beach. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck start to rise and I knew I was being watched. I looked up and in the distance there was a lone figure. I knew exactly who it was even from this far away. At first I couldn't move but then I sprang into action, fury made me run even faster. But I could hear him closing in on me.

"Rachel!" he yelled but I kept going. I made it into the woods but my sandal got caught and I tripped and fell. I tried to get back up but he was there and hefted me to my feet. As soon as our skin touched it was like a shock of electricity went through my veins. My body instantly recognized him as mine. _Traitor_.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled hysterically. I backed away from him and realized that I must have hurt my knee more than I thought because it was bleeding and it hurt like hell.

"Rach, are you okay?" he asked looking at my knee. He hasn't talked to me in over a month and he's worried about my knee?

"Leave me alone," I said evenly and began to walk away again. I didn't even know where I was anymore and I was too distraught to care. He grabbed me again and I went ballistic.

"I said don't touch me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and then began picking up things, anything I could throw at him. Rocks, sticks, dirt, it didn't matter. He just stood there and took it. What made it worse was that all I wanted was for him to hold me and I felt pathetic. There he was looking impossibly gorgeous and here I was with a bloody knee and a blotchy red face.

"Fine, I won't touch you as long as you don't try to run away again," he said holding his hands up.

"What makes you think I have to listen to you? What makes you think you even have the right to speak to me ever again?" I yelled.

He sighed and for the first time I noticed how sad and hurt he looked and my heart ached. Just like that all of the barriers I built around it came tumbling down. "I don't. But please, can you find it in your heart to…"

I laughed cutting him off. "My heart? My heart? My heart Paul?" I screamed the last. "Don't you dare mention my heart! You have nothing to do with my heart you asshole. Leave me and my heart alone!" I started to walk away again and again he grabbed my arm.

"I said don't touch me! Damn it what part of that don't you understand?" I asked tears running down my face and I was getting hoarse from screaming at him. "I never asked you for a damn thing so the least you can do and listen to what I want now. I don't want you to touch me!"

"I don't want you to walk away," he said holding his hands carefully to his sides.

"And of course it's all about what you want right? Nobody else's feelings matter huh? Fuck off," I said and turned away but I knew he would touch me again and I couldn't handle it so I just crossed my arms.

"You have every right to be mad at me Rach…" I whipped around.

"Only my friends and people I love call me Rach. You gave up the right to call me that," I said. He cringed and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Yeah that one hit a nerve. Good.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch that one hurt! But I mean can you really blame her, she went crazy for a day and he's been like this for a whole month, I wouldn't want to be with him either. Well I guess we'll just see what happens.<strong>

**Don't forget to weiver people, the story's almost over! Let's get to 155 before the next update so that's only 8 more reviews! You can do it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight Characters.**

* * *

><p>"You have every right to be mad at me. I just want to explain."<p>

"I really could care less about your explanations. In fact I really could care less about you period. You're apology came a month too late. I don't want it anymore. Just leave me alone," I said coldly. My gut was in agony but I kept my face stoic. He pushed on.

"I just wanted you to be happy." I scoffed.

"Jeeze, imagine if you wanted to break my heart." He ignored me.

"I thought that you needed someone like Chris, someone who could afford to give you the things you deserve. God Rach, you deserve so much. You deserve to be taken care of, to be safe and to never have to work a day in your life. I can't give you any of those things."

"Did I ever ask for any of those things?" he shook his head. "First of all I love my job, I love teaching and I wouldn't give that up for the world. Second of all the reason I dumped Chris is because he thought things like that would keep me happy. FYI they don't. I don't want them and I don't need them. I only want…I only wanted, you."

"I know. I realized that and I'm so sorry. Baby you don't believe how sorry I am," he said. He started walking towards me and dropped down to his knees in front of me. My heart almost burst out of my chest. "Please, Rach. Please, I know I don't deserve it but I'm begging you to forgive me. Please?"

"That's not enough Paul." His name tasted like ambrosia to my tongue. I hadn't said it in so long. But I had to steel myself against him. I couldn't go through what he put me through, not again. I was nowhere near strong enough. A lone tear went down his cheek.

"Then will you do just one last thing for me? Do me one favor and I promise after this that I'll leave you alone," he said.

"Why should I do you any favors?" I asked quietly. My heart was too weak to argue anymore.

"Because you loved me once. Do it for that." I knew I was going to regret this but I couldn't help it. I loved him so much. He smiled slightly. "Follow me," he said. I walked beside him silently until we got to a small clearing. It looked as if someone had recently knocked down all the trees there.

"What's this?" I asked. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into the middle of the clearing.

"This is our future. This is what we could have if you'll give me one last chance. This is where we'll raise our family and grow old together. This is where, if you'll have me, I proposed to you and told you that you are my life. You're it for me Rach. I love you and I want you to have my babies. I want little girls who look like you and little boys who have your eyes. I want you to forgive me for being a complete ass and give me your heart again. I want you to say yes to me for who I am. I don't have much to give to you but I promise you that I will never hurt you again and even if we fight we'll work it out. I want you to know that I'm not perfect but if you work with me, I want you to know that right here we can build our life together. Please Rach," he said bending down on his knees and pulling a box out of his pocket. "I want you to say yes."

**Paul's POV**

I kneeled and looked up at her watching the emotions play on her face. My future rested on her decision. I prayed that she would say yes though I couldn't blame her if she said no. Jake had helped me out by giving me an advance so that I could buy the plot of land and I promised to work it all off. I wanted to build Rachel her dream home. I used my savings to buy her a ring with the help of Alice Cullen. I shivered at the thought. I even asked Billy's permission. And now after all that work I had to hope it was enough for her to forgive me. She was quiet for a long while but I would stay there forever if I had to.

"You bought this…for me?" she asked quietly looking around her. I nodded.

"Anything for you," I whispered.

"I…nobody has ever done anything like this for me…never," she said breathlessly. I saw a glimmer of hope. "You did all of this, and you didn't even know if I would say yes or not?" she asked. I nodded again. There was a strange lump in my throat that made it hard to speak. "I…Paul this is…I just…yes." She said. My heart stopped beating.

"Yes?" I asked my eyes widening.

"Yes," she said smiling through her tears. I slipped the ring on her finger and then jumped up and wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my chest.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so so sorry baby," I whispered in her hair. She nodded and cried harder. Then she bit me and pulled back.

"Oww," I said.

"If you ever do anything like this to me again I'll kill you, you ass!" she said glaring at me. I laughed.

"I know," I said and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Rachel to end a soul-searing romantic moment with a threat of violence lol. Awww they got back together and they're engaged! OMG! Lol I know sometimes what they say is cheesy but allow me to have my romantic moments if you please! <strong>**Honestly though how many women can turn down being proposed to and having your dream house built for you? I know I couldn't!**

**Don't forget to weiver, only one chapter left! Oh no! But don't worry my next story is ready and rearing to go and I know you guys will love it! Let's see if we can get to 165 before the next update, that means only 7 more reviews! I know you can do it! Show me how you love it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: _I swear you guys always go above and beyond my expectations! Thank you so much for the reviews and thank you for sticking with me throughout the course of my story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Now the moment you've been waiting for...lol here's the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

"Oh my gosh I'm so nervous, I can't take this!" I yelled pacing back and forth.

"Just breathe honey, breathe," Emily said demonstrating. I let out one big breath. Carmen came up to me and fixed my hair some more. It was in a side bun with a flower in it.

"You look beautiful. Oh I'm going to cry all over again!" Kim wailed.

"Don't you dare cry again your makeup is perfection!" Carmen threatened. "Plus you'll make me cry too."

"Alright ladies look alive," Alice said. I giggled at that and she rolled her eyes. "Alright humans, look alive. It's almost time to start so everybody get out there." I started to hyperventilate. "Oh no you don't!" she said walking over, her pink heels clicking. "You look beautiful and you will not ruin this by passing out!" I nodded and took a deep breath. "There's that Black fortitude." She grabbed my bouquet and handed it to me. Billy peeked around the corner.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"She's ready!" Alice said smiling. She winked at me and walked out.

"So you have everything you need?" he asked looking nervous. I nodded.

"I think so…something borrowed something blue, something new…" I said reciting the list.

"Well, I heard you didn't have anything old, so I wanted to give you this," he said pulling something out of his breast pocket. It was a charm bracelet with three little wolf cubs on it. My heart clenched.

"Mom's bracelet. Oh dad," I whispered. I put out my wrist and let him put it on. "I thought it was gone." I said trying not to cry.

"I've had it all these years and I know…I know you're mother would have wanted you to have it. I just thought you should have a piece of her here with you on this day," he said gruffly. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much daddy," I whispered. He nodded and hugged me back. I let go and smiled at him.

"Well, I guess it's time to go," he said. I smiled and took his arm. The music began, played by Edward of course, and I watched as Emily, Kim, Carmen, Bella, and Rosalie walked down the aisle with the guys. Next was Ness and Claire who were flower girls. I took a deep breath and Billy and I slowly made our way down the aisle. I was nervous but as soon as I looked up at him, I was alright. I had decided on a May wedding so that it would be outdoors and Alice had predicted that the weather would be perfect on this day so today it was. So much has happened in the past 9 months.

Paul and I still had some issues to work through and we promised each other that we would talk through our problems. We also began construction of our house as well as helping Jake build his new garage. It was a long process. The school year had also started and I was planning the wedding so both of us were very busy. It only started calming down last month and my bachelorette party and his bachelor party gave everybody some much needed stress relief. Our house was done and Jake's garage was open and everything was just…perfect. And now I was marrying the man of my dreams. He smiled at me and I almost couldn't breathe.

My father gave me away and I placed my hand on his and he held it tight in his warm one. We recited our vows and it was a simple but elegant ceremony thanks to Alice Cullen who all but forced me to let her help with it. I kind of understood how Bella felt during her wedding. Right after Paul proposed she called me and told me she wanted to help plan the wedding. It was kind of unsettling since I had just agreed to marry him just moments before.

The reception was held outside of my house and we all ate and really enjoyed ourselves. Our honeymoon, a present from the Cullens, was going to be in Hawaii where I would get to visit my twin sister Becca and her husband. I was ecstatic. Paul and I left quietly while everyone else continued to have a good time. He made me put on a blindfold because I wasn't allowed to see the completed house though I had helped design it. He helped me up and I stood waiting.

"You ready Mrs. Lionel?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Lionel." He took off the blindfold and I gasped. It was beautiful. It had off-white paneling with a brown door and even had little potted plants outside of the first floor windows. It wasn't huge but it was a nice size, kind of like a spacious town house. There was a big porch with a white swing set on it and wooden steps leading up to the front door.

"Oh Paul," I said getting chocked up. "It's beautiful." I said starting to cry. I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed my head.

"Wait until you see the inside. Hopefully we're far enough away that everybody won't try to visit us," he said. I laughed and squealed when he scooped me up in his arms. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"About that…" I started. He groaned.

"My best friend Dionne wants to come and stay with us next summer, I told her it would be okay," I said smiling at him. He laughed.

"I guess a year's notice is good enough. Let's make that a tradition. Everybody has to tell us a year in advance when they want to visit," he said. I kissed him as we walked over the threshold.

"Sure baby, whatever you want," I said smiling. He laughed and kicked the door shut.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Omg so what did you think? They got married and they'll live happily ever after! Yay! Like I said before thank you so much for reading my story and start getting pumped up to read my new story which I am about to post the first chapter to...now!<strong>


End file.
